Eye Candy
by Whitlock-Masen
Summary: Jasper loves his life as a candyman - making sugary confections that make other people smile. What happens when someone crosses his path that finally makes him wonder if he could enjoy some candy of his own?
1. Bead

_**A/N:**_ _We were blown away by the generosity of __**Team Whitlock-Masen**__ in the _Eclipse _**Fandom Gives Back**__. One of the incentives we offered was 10 drabbles for every $100, which was supposed to end up with a 60-drabble arc. As you can see, these particular boys had a lot more to say We want to say thank you, Team WM, for your contributions to such a worthy cause, and we really hope you enjoy this story!_

_Thank you as always to __**EchoesOfTwilight**__, __**kimberlycullen10**__, and __**theladyingrey42**__ for prereading. You ladies rock!_

**OoOoo**

**JPOV**

**Bead**

"Hurry up, Emmett. I need to have this order finished sometime today."

Emmett grumbles under his breath, struggling to open the new container of sugar syrup for the last batch of candy we'll be making today.

We've already worked through seven batches, and we're both down to our undershirts.

Emmett grouses about the heat as he pours the syrup in the boiler, and I chuckle, telling him to take a minute to cool down and dry up while I watch it.

When he comes back, we switch, and I gulp down water before wiping my sweat-drenched face with a towel.

**ooOoo**

Happy New Year, from **_SorceressCirce_ **and **_naelany_**! We hope y'all have a happy and healthy year ahead.**  
**


	2. Audience

**Audience**

I adjust my cap so I can return to work; the hair on my neck lifts as I feel eyes on me.

We always have an audience – especially now, at the height of tourist season – and I normally pay no attention to them, other than to smile at the customers and make nice with the kids. I'm never bothered by them watching me work.

But _these_ unseen eyes make me turn. I keep working as I scan the people along the partition. Smiling faces, awed eyes.

And there, standing in the back, are the green eyes pressing against my skin.


	3. Dismiss

**Dismiss**

_Just another customer..._

I tell myself that repeatedly as we color the mass of sugar on the table, working quickly so it doesn't get cold.

Emmett airs the red lump, lightening it until it hits the right pink tone.

Next is the part I normally enjoy most. This time, I have to force myself to concentrate to forget the eyes I can still feel.

We swiftly cut strips of candy to piece together, forming letters no one can see yet.

Minutes later, the slab of multi-colored sugar is worked into a thin roll. I leave Emmett to oversee the cutting. 


	4. Disappear

**Disappear**

I know the instant he leaves. The feeling of being watched vanishes, even though I can hear the babble of voices that lets me know other eyes are still on me.

They're not _his_.

I shrug my shoulders, trying to shake away the uncomfortable feeling settling there.

"I'll be back, man."

Emmett nods absently, his eyes on his work. I walk toward the partition and see an adorable little black-haired boy gazing up at me. I ruffle his hair, and he grins, sticking out a red-and-blue tongue.

I chuckle, shaking my head as I make my way to my office.


	5. Stun

**Stun**

"Thanks, I'll see you next week."

There's a knock on my door right as I hang up the phone after placing an order with Jake. "Come in."

Rose enters, followed closely by someone.

I look up from my desk, my eyes zeroing in on green eyes, and I feel my breath catch.

Rose introduces him as our latest employee, but I barely notice until she says, "Edward, this is Jasper – he's the owner, candymaker… and my brother.

Edward grins and shakes my hand. "Pleased to meet you. I saw you working out there. Looks like it gets pretty hot, huh?"


	6. Suave

**Suave**

My t-shirt sticks to my skin as I walk out to my car, rolling my eyes at myself. I'm comfortable in most situations – especially in my own _office_ – but something about the new kid made me stammer.

Out of all the college students in this town, Rose had to hire _him_.

_Get a grip, Jasper. You're at least a decade older than him._

I sigh, shoving Edward out of my mind as I drive. I park in my driveway and pocket my keys, smiling as I open the door.

"Odin, I'm home!" I call, grinning at the sounds of paws.


	7. Lead

**Lead**

Freshly showered, changed into board shorts and a clean shirt, I put on my flip flops. Odin dances around me impatiently, his leash in his mouth.

It's a short walk to our favorite part of the beach. It's relatively quiet, and I can usually let Odin loose to run and play.

Today's no different, and soon we're playing fetch as I throw his tennis ball into the waves.

Fifteen minutes into our game, he runs off toward a small group of joggers that's heading our way.

"Odin!"

I watch in horror as he jumps one of them, knocking him over. 


	8. Discomfort

**Discomfort**

"I'm so sorry!" I say when I finally catch up to my runaway dog. I push my way through the other men, terrified that Odin has attacked.

But the man is laughing, cuffing his ears playfully.

I see emerald green eyes above an easy smile.

"Oh, hey," he says, standing. "Is this beast yours?"

I nod dumbly, introducing them as I feel curious eyes all around me. Edward explains who I am and then waves off the other runners.

"Go ahead," he tells them. "I'm fine."

As they leave, he mutters, "Covered in sand, though," and peels off his shirt.


	9. Glistening

**Glistening**

I stare at his bare chest for a beat too long before I come to my senses and shake my head at myself.

_Stop ogling the kid, Jasper. He's going to be working for you, for Christ's sake!_

Forcing my eyes to level with his, I blush slightly at the amused interest reflected at me.

Clearing my throat, I ask if he's sure he's okay.

He grins lazily, lifts his eyebrow, and says, "Bruised ego, maybe. Nothing a cold beer wouldn't cure."

"A beer? Are you even legal?"

My eyes widen in shock the moment the words leave my mouth.

* * *

**A/N: **_** OnTheTurningAway **_and _**naelany **_are hosting **The Twilight _No Stress_ Love Fest**, starting today! We wanted to spread a little love around and thought that Valentine's Day would be perfect. However, we didn't want another contest, so we took a page from the HP fandom and decided on a prompted fest. To find out more, go to **http:/ community (dot) livejournal (dot) com / twi_love_fest/ 283 (dot) html**

We want everything: canon, non-canon, slash, poly, AU, AH - as long as there's love involved. All entries must be anonymous, though, as we're planning to let people have a little fun at the end by guessing who wrote what – or even who created what. That's right – we don't only want stories, but we want your art, too. Banners, drawings, manips, whatever you like. Bring it!


	10. Retreat

**Retreat**

He stares in disbelief before his lips turn up into an impish smile. "Completely legal," he answers with a wink.

He walks toward the ocean, brushing sand from his elbow. Just before his toes hit the surf, he glances over his shoulder. "You coming?"

I swallow hard, forcing down apologies and indignation. I manage a smile and scratch Odin behind the ears. "Be a good boy, okay?" I whisper, getting rid of my shirt and flip flops.

We play in the waves, splashing and diving while Odin barks.

"How 'bout you let me buy you that beer?" Edward asks finally.


	11. Struggle

**Struggle**

Edward's a smooth talker, used to getting his way. I'd tried to resist, stating the many reasons why it wasn't a good idea. In the end, he'd argued, "It's just a beer, Jasper."

So we find ourselves sitting on the patio of a small pub, overlooking the ocean. The beer flows almost as freely as the conversation, which I find surprisingly easy - and engaging.

Odin's lying on Edward's feet - highly unusual, as he normally clings to me.

Edward asks me how I ended up making candy for a living.

I answer, wondering what the hell I'm doing.

_Rose'll kill me..._


	12. Shiver

**Shiver**

A few beers in, we're both hungry, so Edward suggests dinner at a nearby restaurant.

I hesitate, and he sighs. "Jasper, all they serve here is wings. I want fish." He pauses, draining the last of his beer as his eyes roam my body. "I'm not going to eat you."

I clench my jaw at his smirk, but I'm even more annoyed that I can't repress my shiver. We walk by my house, where Edward waits while I drop off Odin.

When we fall into step again, his smile is easy, relaxed, while I feel like a bundle of nerves.


	13. Easy

**Easy**

As we're eating, Edward tells me he's a senior in business school. His confidence and easygoing manner are appealing, and I'm intrigued in spite of myself.

When I ask him what he wants to do after college, he smiles. "Not sure. I'd like to run my own place... maybe a restaurant or something, since I like to cook, too. Then again, running a restaurant is a big thing. I kinda like the idea of something like what you've got with Sweet as Hale."

He frowns. "How'd you come up with that name, anyway?"

I chuckle. "Rose came up with it."


	14. Steel

**Steel**

Edward suggests another drink, but I stiffen my spine, determined this time not to let him talk me into something that sounds so easy, so natural.

So tempting.

When I tell him I have to be at the shop early in the morning, he grins. "Yeah, guess I do, too."

I bite my tongue, striding beside him in silence. Despite my protests, he walks me home, and I'm intensely aware of how much this feels like a date – and how my body seems to think so as well.

I distance myself as best I can as we say good night.


	15. Routine

**Routine**

Over the next couple of weeks, we settle into an uneasy routine.

Every day, I see Edward at work; even on his days off, he shows up.

He's a hard worker. He's good with customers, great with kids, knows his way around the business end of the shop, and is learning a lot on my side of it, too.

He shows a keen interest, both in the shop – and, to my discomfort… me.

I try not to get too involved with him, leaving much of the tasks of teaching him to Emmett.

It's a decision I soon come to regret.


	16. Family

**Family**

"What's the problem, Jazz?" Emmett says, handing me a beer from his fridge. "The dude's into you."

I sigh, buying time by opening my beer and taking a long pull. In the end, I decide not to argue the attraction. It's there – and obvious – on both sides. "Em, he _works_ for me."

"So? I married my boss lady."

"Yeah, _before_ we started the business. Big difference."

Rosalie snorts. "I was Emmett's boss way before we got married. Right, baby?"

I ignore them until Rose says, "I'll hire eye candy all day if it brings you out of your shell, Jazzy." 


	17. Torture

**Torture**

After Emmett and Rose finally relent – for now, at least – he fires up the grill.

Odin's lying by my side as I sit on the edge of the pool with my feet dangling in the water. He barely lifts his head when Alice comes through the back gate and walks over to hug me.

"Hey, sis; where's Peter?"

"Oh, he might stop by later, if he can."

She heads inside to help Rose. As I start to do the same, Odin gets up and runs to the gate, barking like crazy.

I hear a seductively familiar voice say, "Down, boy..."


	18. Trapped

**Trapped**

I can't move.

I sit, frozen, as Emmett steps out to greet Edward, who sees me and grins, walking straight toward me.

I'm fixated, watching in fascinated horror as he stops beside me and kicks off his flip flops. His shirt drops, landing on my hand, and he dives into the pool.

I lick my suddenly parched lips as he surfaces, swimming closer. He rests his arms on the side of the pool and squints up at me.

"Hey, Jasper. How's it going?"

_Fucking Emmett._

"Hello," I manage, trying not to notice the way beaded water drips from his lips. 


	19. Endless

**Endless**

The five of us sit around the table, everyone laughing, conversing, generally having fun.

Except me.

Odin's abandoned me again in favor of Edward's attention. I find myself jealous as he receives it freely.

All through dinner, I've had to endure sidelong glances, winks, and not-so-accidental-touches from Edward. I'm at wit's end.

I excuse myself and head inside to use the restroom, praying for a moment's peace as I replay my mantra in my head.

_Off limits. He's off limits. _

When I return, Edward and Emmett are in the pool. I stop by the French doors and watch with longing.


	20. Confession

**Confession**

"What are you waiting for?"

Alice's voice makes me jump, and I spin around, dropping my hand.

"What are you talking about?" I avoid her question by asking one.

She frowns at me. "You know, Jasper." She walks to stand beside me, looking out at the two men in the pool. "What's wrong?"

I swallow, returning my hand to the glass as if I can safely touch him across the distance. "I'm afraid," I admit. "It's not just working together. I…" I glance down, and she nods encouragingly. I sigh. "I don't want to be a summer fling for him."


	21. Providence

**Providence**

She watches him for a moment, then turns to me, hugging me tight. When I hug her in turn, she smiles. "Have you told him?"

I shrug, unwilling to admit that despite all our conversations, that's been the one thing we haven't touched upon. I haven't wanted to let him know just how hard I _have_ fallen for him and how much I want him. Giving him that piece of information is simply too much.

It's safer to keep things as they are, to keep that boundary of employer and employee firmly in place.

"Talk to him, Jasper."

I sigh, nodding. 


	22. Invitation

**Invitation**

Alice's words haunt me, coloring the rest of the evening. As the sky deepens to purple, I decide to head home to ponder her advice.

I snap Odin's leash to his collar, but he doesn't even raise his head from Edward's feet.

Edward chuckles. "How 'bout I walk you two home?"

_No_ is my instant answer, but I hold it in and nod. Our walk is quiet, pensive, as if Edward senses my mood.

I turn to tell him good night, but one look at his green eyes brings other words to my lips. "Do you want to come in?" 


	23. Surprise

**Surprise**

He follows me inside. I'm not sure who's more shocked about this turn of events: Edward or me.

He's cautious, more so than I've ever seen him, as if unsure he's actually here.

I let Odin free, and he runs off, only to return with his favorite toy. He lays it at Edward's feet as he sits on the couch, and they play for a few minutes while I grab us beers.

I purposely sit down across from him, the coffee table between us as a barrier. I need distance if I'm going to do this.

Swallowing, I look up.

"Edward..."


	24. Bare

**Bare**

He looks up at me, letting the dog win the tug-of-war. Odin, likely sensing the charged atmosphere, comes to curl up at my feet, his weight heavy against my shin. I reach down, scratching behind his ear.

I think of all the conversations Edward and I have had over the last few weeks – deep discussions about politics and religion, light banter, even talks of family.

Everything but _us_.

Because I tried so goddamn hard for _us_ not to be an issue.

But it's time. I can't handle this sidestepping anymore.

"What do you want from me?" I ask at last.


	25. Blunt

**Blunt**

"You. I want _you_, Jasper."

There's no pause, no hesitation on his part. Just determination as his usual self-confidence returns.

His eyes are trained on mine. I find I'm the one that has to look away.

I sigh, running my fingers through my hair as I study the label of the bottle in my hands. My voice is low, uncertainty ringing clear as I speak.

"I can't be someone's summer trophy again, Edward."

Looking up, I see him watching me, his brow furrowed.

"I won't be another notch on a bedpost."

He gets up, taking a seat on the table.


	26. Forward

**Forward**

"Jasper, I'm not that kind of guy. I didn't say I want you for the summer. I want _you_."

I frown, unwilling to believe his words. He's been pushing hard ever since we met, always in a rush, and it's too hard for me to accept that he wants more.

"It's just not a good idea," I tell him. "I'm your boss."

"Nothing has to change at work, Jazz. I won't ask for special favors. Besides, Emmett and Rose..." He grins, but I'm already shaking my head.

Before I can say anything else, warm lips cover mine, and I moan.


	27. Riposte

**Riposte**

His fingers tangle in my hair, trying to hold me in place.

I war with myself, both wanting more and needing to stop. Closing my eyes tight, I pull away, whispering, "Edward..."

His grip tightens, causing me to look at him. His eyes burn into mine, his voice husky with want.

"Please shut up and kiss me – I quit."

I gasp, searching his face for any trace of dishonesty I know deep down I won't find.

He gives a small smile and says again, "I quit, Jasper."

My lips find his again in a heated kiss.

Odin barks his approval.


	28. Refuse

**Refuse**

My mind blanks, my world nothing but a blur of Edward's lips on mine, his hands in my hair. My own hands move to his face, holding onto this reality as my tongue brushes his for the first time.

We both moan, and then Edward is in motion. He kneels between my knees, his hands moving to my thighs as he sucks lightly on my tongue. It's been so _long_ since I've kissed someone – and even longer since I felt this thrill – that it's all I can do to keep up.

When we finally part, I murmur, "You can't quit."


	29. Compromise

**Compromise**

He searches my eyes, confusion and hurt in his. Kissing him quickly, I hurry to rectify his misconception.

"I don't want you to have to quit – not for me. Don't give up what you enjoy doing, what you need to do for..."

He shakes his head, interrupting me. "I don't need a job, Jasper. I'm okay without one."

His lips find mine again and, for a moment, I forget our conversation. He breaks away, whispering, "I _do_ need you..."

I stare at him for a minute, then nod.

"Okay... we try. But nothing changes at work. We keep things professional."


	30. Concession

**Concession**

"Professional." Edward smirks. He leans forward, his lips a hair's breadth from mine as he whispers, "That might be difficult when I want to do this every time I see you."

Our kiss is brief but heated, and I sit back with a smile on my lips despite the nature of the conversation.

"I'm serious," I say. "That's my business."

He nods at once, his thumb tracing my cheekbone. "Of course. May I ask for a condition of my own?" His sudden proper speech is charming, and I nod, smiling. "I don't want to take things slowly. I need you." 


	31. Fear

**Fear**

"Edward..."

I frown, wondering why he's in such a hurry – if this really is just a summer thing for him after all.

The thought of giving him my heart only to have him toss it aside in two months' time leaves me cold, and I shiver.

_I can't do that again..._

Edward's hands keep my face in place as I try to look away. His voice is husky, pleading… tempting.

"Jasper, listen please? I meant it… I don't just want you for the summer, but I don't want to waste any more time, either."

I shake my head, still hesitant.


	32. Understanding

**Understanding**

We move to the couch, where I try to think of what to say. My fear tells me to run the other way, but there's something there… something that makes me want to try with Edward.

And that's even scarier.

I can't jump into bed with abandon, though – so I decide to explain why.

Odin hops up beside me, and I pet him absently as I begin, "Five summers ago, I met a guy named Randall. He was a tourist – a college student here for the summer…"

My chest aches with the echo of the love I felt for him.


	33. Exposition

**Exposition**

Edward takes my free hand, entwining our fingers as he listens.

I smile at the gesture, taking a measure of comfort from the familiarity of it.

"Rose and I had opened the shop the year before – it was finally starting to do well, and we were all working hard. Randall..."

Sighing, I shake my head. "He came by every day, finally convincing me I'd earned a break. I let him take me out to dinner."

I give him a pointed look and a wry smile. "He swept me off my feet. Told me he loved me."

Edward squeezes my hand.


	34. Break

**Break**

Instead of holding on, Edward's hand falls away, and he turns to face me. I frown at him until I see the way his eyes are focused on mine. He asks questions, listening as I get it all out.

"He just… left. Told me it was fun but that was all." I swallow, and Odin shifts his head to my thigh. "I was kind of hopeless for a little while. And then I got Odin here and just… focused on work and all that."

I shrug, tearing my eyes from Edward's. Warm lips press against the corner of my mouth.


	35. Bolster

**Bolster**

Edward places his hand on my cheek, his eyes on mine as he turns my face to his. He smiles gently, kissing me again. "I get why that'd make you hesitant, Jazz; I do. But you can't just waste what time you have..."

He lowers his eyes briefly, frowning before meeting my gaze again. "I've seen firsthand how suddenly things can change, how precious life is – too precious to waste a single moment."

His smile is sad as his thumb brushes my cheekbone. "Especially with someone you... care about."

"What happened?"

He half-shrugs. "Dad was killed... and my mom just..."


	36. Elaborate

**Elaborate**

The ache in my chest changes, growing and shifting to include his pain as he explains. His father had been a police officer and was working a simple traffic accident when another car slammed into him. It was sudden, unexpected.

"Mom still hasn't moved on. Not really. They were so in love… they'd been together since high school." He clears his throat, a thoughtful look on his face as his eyes go to my hand tangled in Odin's fur.

When he looks up, his eyes are clear. "I don't want to look back on this summer and wonder what if."


	37. Doubt

**Doubt**

A small part of me wonders if what he's telling me is true. And if it is, if he's merely using the story to get what he wants.

Even thinking that makes my stomach turn, and I frown, glancing away to look at Odin as I scratch behind his ear so Edward won't be able to see.

_He's not like that. I can't believe that of him..._

And yet, I wonder – trying to figure out if there _is_ an angle, some measure of deceit in any of our previous encounters.

I can find none, and that almost sickens me further.


	38. Trust

**Trust**

"Jasper, I know I'm asking a lot. I can't imagine going through what happened to you…" He shifts on the couch, his knee pressing into my thigh. His hand on my shoulder is warm and heavy. I lift my eyes to his. "I'm not him. You can either decide to believe me, and we can start something this summer – something I think would be amazing – or we can end it now."

So simple, the way he says it, and the answer seems obvious.

But the words are stuck in my throat.

_No going back_.

"I want to try," I whisper. 


	39. Elation

**Elation**

His eyes light up, and the smile that graces his lips is beautiful.

Watching his reaction stirs something in me that's long been dormant. I find myself smiling in turn.

Odin hops off the couch as Edward moves to straddle my thighs, almost as if given a silent command.

My hands automatically rest on his hips, even as his cup my cheeks, his gaze intense as he looks at me.

"Jasper..."

His voice is honey, silk. Pure temptation.

I want to give in, at least a little – show him I'm serious, even if I can't do so completely.

Yet, anyway.


	40. Token

**Token**

He sits up straighter as I pull his shirt off. I toss it to the side before running my hands over his shoulders, tracing the planes of his chest. I need him to understand – _truly_ understand – so I say, "I haven't touched anyone this way since Randall."

He doesn't answer. I watch the steady rise and fall of his chest before his hands cup my face. He ducks down, kissing me passionately before whispering, "Let me help you make some better memories."

Something in me releases, and I nod, swallowing my fears as I take his nipple between my lips.


	41. Guide

**Guide**

His fingers grip my hair, holding me to him. His moans and soft whimpers let me know what he likes, allowing me to regain some of the confidence I'd lost after Randall.

His hold tightens as he whispers, "Jazz...please..."

I raise my eyes to his, biting down on his nipple.

"_Fuck_...please, need to touch you, too..."

I pull away, holding his gaze.

His hands slide down my chest. The right side of his bottom lip disappears between his teeth as he slowly bunches the fabric of my shirt up and over my head.

Edward whispers, "So fucking beautiful..." 


	42. Sheets

**Sheets**

"Are you sure?" Edward says, uncertain concern in his voice.

"Just to talk, Mr. Masen," I answer sternly as I pull back the sheets. He hesitates just a moment and then drops his pants, leaving me with my eyes bulging as he crawls into my bed in blue briefs. I feel excitement coursing through my veins at the thought of lying there with him with nothing but thin cotton underwear between us.

I follow his lead, slipping into bed in my boxers. His arms wrap around me as his lips find mine. "Maybe a little of this, too…" I allow. 


	43. Dawn

**Dawn**

I wake up before my alarm goes off, and for a moment I wonder why my body feels so heavy and warm – and why there's no wet nose huffing in my ear.

Before I can open my eyes to figure it out, I'm jostled lightly, and a soft noise of discontent reaches me.

It's followed quickly by a yelp and then Edward cursing as he jolts upright, pulling his feet up.

Sitting up, I run my fingers through my hair as I spot Odin at the foot of the bed looking crestfallen.

I chuckle, shaking my head.

"Good morning, Odin."


	44. Coffee

**Coffee**

Edward and I exchange a slightly awkward glance, unsure about waking up together for the first time – especially since he just kicked my dog.

Edward breaks the tension, giving me a crooked smile. "Who knew you were this gorgeous in the morning, too?"

His hand slides into my hair as he kisses me thoroughly. When we part, we're both smiling.

Odin's paws are a heavy thud on my back as he barks once. I laugh. "Alright, alright… I'm coming. Want some coffee, Edward?"

I stand, glancing over my shoulder to catch him staring at my ass.

"Hmm? Oh, coffee's great…"

* * *

**A/N: **Just a reminder that there will - unfortunately - not be an update today for Marked, due to a severe case of Real-Life-itis.

We hope you're enjoying your daily dose of Candy in the mean time.


	45. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

He insists on cooking me breakfast and wins the battle using an unorthodox method of persuasion – kissing me breathless so that I can barely think, let alone argue with him.

As I watch him move around my kitchen with surprising ease, I marvel again at how everything with Edward so far seems to be just that: surprisingly easy.

Sipping my coffee, I scratch Odin behind his ears, my eyes focused on Edward – in nothing but his briefs and a t-shirt – as he plates scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and fried tomatoes.

When he's seated, he looks up and says, "Thank you."


	46. Conversation

**Conversation**

"For what?" I ask in confusion, gesturing at the food. "I should be thanking you."

"For giving this a chance, for not telling me to get the hell out," he answers seriously before playfully adding, "for groping me in your sleep…"

"I did not!"

"Sure you did…" He laughs and then mutters, "Best sex I've had in a long time."

I narrow my eyes at him, and he concedes, admitting I did no such thing. His words – even the teasing ones – warm me in ways I'd forgotten, reminding me of the long conversations we had all night.

I feel… hope.


	47. Return

**Return**

We walk to work together, side by side but not touching, both of us lost in thought.

After breakfast, I had taken Odin out for a quick walk while Edward showered. It had been tempting to take one together, but he agreed it was probably better that way. I'd hopped in as soon as I'd gotten back, but not before leaving him underwear and a clean shirt to wear.

It had felt oddly comfortable, but the closer we get to work, the unease settles back in as I wonder if we can really do this.

We're the first ones there.


	48. Scrutiny

**Scrutiny**

This time the eyes I feel aren't the customers. Or Edward's.

They're Rosalie's.

Every time she walks by, that weird twin sense tingles between my shoulder blades, letting me know an inquisition is coming soon.

Emmett is less subtle.

"So you two left together last night… and are both mysteriously here early…" he says bluntly, slapping Edward on the back. "Good for you, man! It's about time Jasper got some action."

"Emmett!" I hiss, clenching my jaw as I glance over my shoulder. Luckily, the hallway is empty.

"Nah, nothing happened," Edward answers, winking at me as he mouths, "Yet."


	49. Lunch

**Lunch**

The morning seems to crawl by and fly past at the same time.

I'm hyper aware of Edward: where he is, what he's doing...

And though he's the one who joked about wanting to kiss me all the time, I find _I'm_ the one struggling to hold myself in check.

As soon as it's time for lunch, I retreat to my office, locking the door behind me.

"Hiding from someone?"

_Shit_.

I take a deep breath and turn around to face Rose, who's sitting behind my desk as she gestures for me to join her.

"Come; eat. Then we talk." 


	50. Resigned

**Resigned**

I eat the sandwich Rose had waiting for me in silence. I can feel her eyes on me, but I don't give her the satisfaction of acknowledging her until I'm finished.

When I can stall no longer, I toss my paper plate into the trash and look up. _Might as well get this shit over with._

"Nothing happened," I say, expecting a tirade about fraternizing with employees.

"That's too bad."

For once, I can't read her tone, but her eyes are soft. She frowns.

"Don't look at me that way, Jasper. You deserve some happiness after all you've been through."


	51. Question

**Question**

I blink in surprise.

"You don't care?"

She grins, shaking her head. "Nope."

I sit back while Rose leans forward, resting her elbows on my desk.

"Jazz, the only thing I'm concerned about is your happiness. The business side of this is easily handled if we need to. You, however, can't just get another shot at love. Well, not in the same fashion anyway. You know what I mean."

I grin, nodding. I do know very well what she means. Neither of us has ever given our hearts over easily, or often, but when we do, we do it completely. 


	52. Share

**Share**

"So you _really_ don't care?"

She huffs at me. "Jasper Whitlock Hale. Didn't you _hear _me-"

I cut her off. "Good." Even I can hear the mischievous quality in my voice. "Because something actually _did_ happen with Edward…"

She sputters wordlessly before dissolving into giggles. It's been so long since I heard her like that – especially in response to me – that I take a minute to just watch.

"What happened?"

I tease her, pretending I'm not going to tell, before giving in. I tell her about our kisses and caresses and talks.

I leave out falling asleep in his arms.


	53. Relief

**Relief**

The rest of the day goes by quickly. For some reason, knowing that Rose supports the possibility of an _us_ for Edward and me... it makes all the difference.

Still, when it comes time to call it a day, I'm anxious again.

Right up until Edward sidles into my office, closing the door behind him. He leans against it, his eyes trained on mine as he smiles.

I feel my heart beat a little faster and return it.

When he opens his mouth, I quickly cut him off. "Would you have dinner with me? At my place?"

His smile brightens.


	54. Shop

**Shop**

At the grocery store, we make it easy on ourselves and pick up a rotisserie chicken from the deli, adding fresh vegetables to steam.

I've been debating Edward's request all day – that we not waste time. As frightened as I am, I can't shake the thought of his nude body against mine. I wonder what he likes, which role he prefers to play, and… I have to know.

When I turn down the family planning aisle, he arches an eyebrow and teases, "Plans for tonight?"

I blush. "It's been a long fucking time," I mumble.

"Whatever you want," he whispers. 


	55. Buzz

**Buzz**

All through dinner, the knowledge that we _can_ do more has me on edge. It's as if now that we both know it's possible, everything has taken on a new quality.

Edward's teasing words, sidelong looks, and small moans of appreciation as he eats – they're almost too much. The bottle of wine that's mostly gone by the time we're done eating certainly isn't helping matters any.

Edward takes Odin out for a short walk while I take care of dishes. I spend the entire time they're gone telling myself all the reasons we shouldn't… and imagining every way we could.


	56. Move

**Move**

I hear Edward's rumbling voice followed by Odin's claws clicking on the floor. I don't move from my place, watching the sunset from the living room window.

Sooner than I thought possible, his arms slip around my waist, his fingers teasing the skin of my hip.

His lips are warm against my neck, his tongue leaving teasing trails as he pulls me back against him. I let my head fall to his shoulder, enjoying the attention he's giving before turning around.

Our kiss is heated, intense, and my hands are sure on their path to the button of his jeans.


	57. Certain

**Certain**

Edward puts his hand on mine to still me as I work on the button.

I look up, confused. He's smiling tenderly, and his eyes are bright, swimming with emotion.

He takes my hand, moving it to his back before slipping his left hand around my waist while cupping my cheek with his right.

I start to speak, but Edward shushes, then kisses me. This time, the urgency is gone, replaced by something... deeper.

Something I can't yet name.

I lose myself in it for a while.

He pulls away. "Not wasting time doesn't have to mean rushing things, baby."


	58. Right

**Right**

His words settle in my chest, coalescing with the wine to warm me. I smile and nod in understanding before reaching up with my free hand to cup his cheek.

"Thank you," I murmur.

"No need to thank me, Jasper." He tilts his head, kissing me lightly. "I want to do this the right way."

"Oh, really? And what's the right way?" I ask, amusement clear in my voice.

He grins. "Just because you're older doesn't mean you know everything, you know…"

His mouth finds mine – heavenly satin with the flavor of Edward. I want to know what he knows.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a quick note to let you know that there will be no Marked update, unfortunately. Both of us have not been feeling our best, and have stuff going on.

We hope you understand. We are trying to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.

In the meantime, we hope you continue to enjoy the Candy boys.


	59. Push

**Push**

His eyes are dancing as he pulls away with a playful smirk. His voice is huskier than before. "It's not a quickie in the living room as your first t-"

Before he can finish his sentence, I'm in motion – lifting him over my shoulder as I carry him to my room.

He's laughing, gasping out, "Jasper! What-?"

I grin, smacking his ass lightly. "You're right; it's not..."

Throwing him in the middle of my bed, I crawl over him, my lips not quite touching his. "Can I take you to bed, Mr. Masen?"

"All you had to do was ask..."


	60. Taste

**Taste**

"Ask, huh?" I trail my nose along his jaw, biting his earlobe hard enough to make him buck beneath me.

"Hey!"

I smile. "Then I have a question for you…" I can feel his anticipation, but I wait, placing a searing kiss on his lips. His tongue pushes into my mouth, and I suck lightly on it, making him moan. His hands fist my shirt at my hips.

I don't pull away until he's breathless. Dazed.

I grin, a feeling of forgotten satisfaction setting in.

"Can I taste you?"

"But…"

"It's been five years, Edward. I _need_ this… with you."


	61. Capitulation

**Capitulation**

Silence reigns for long seconds, his eyes searching mine as he bites his lip.

Desire, longing, uncertainty, need, tenderness - all reflecting back at me.

"Please," I whisper.

He lets out a whoosh of air, his fingers tangling in my hair, pulling me closer.

Repeating his earlier words, he murmurs, "Whatever you want, baby."

His kiss fuels the fire I feel building inside of me, one that's been dormant too long.

I whimper as my hands roam his chest, bunching up his shirt. Only when I can go no further do we break apart to remove it, reconnecting almost at once. 


	62. Savor

**Savor**

When Edward's nude body is stretched before me, panic flickers. I haven't done this in _so_ long. I wonder if I've forgotten how, if I'll be able to keep up.

I wonder if I'm in this deeper than he is.

But I force my eyes to roam, taking in lean muscles, definition I've lost with age. My breath catches when I see the deep V at his hips, and I follow the line to where his cock stands rigid and beaded at the tip.

_I_ did that to him.

I smile as I lean down to taste my salty reward.


	63. Balance

**Balance**

His moans and whimpers spur me on, letting me know what he likes as I learn the taste and feel of him in my mouth.

I close my eyes, simply letting myself be guided by the sounds he makes, the movements of his hips that he can't keep still, the flexing of fingers in my hair.

The warm, silky softness of his skin as my tongue stutters over it – the feeling of him hardening further as I take him deep in my throat. The bitter-salt essence when he finally lets go.

Give and take; it's a symmetry I welcome – relish.


	64. Tip

**Tip**

He lies motionless, his lips parted as he works to catch his breath. I settle on my side, my fingers playing on his chest. I feel light-headed and excited, my heart racing as I watch his profile.

He turns to me, kissing me hungrily. When he pulls away, he smiles. "You're awfully proud of yourself…"

I don't say anything.

He murmurs, "You should be. God _damn_, Jasper…"

We laugh softly together, and then he's on me.

His hands grip my thighs as he watches me, his eyes predatory and unwavering as his tongue meets the head of my cock.

_Bliss._


	65. Whole

**Whole**

Every lap of his tongue, every bob of his head, every stroke of his hand sends me spiraling toward release.

When he presses a finger behind my sack and swallows around me, I shatter into pieces in a way that I can't ever remember doing before in my life.

I struggle to catch my breath as Edward kisses his way back up my body, putting me together again bit by bit.

As soon as he's within reach, I grab his face, holding it steady. I gaze into his eyes for interminable seconds.

He cups my cheek as I whisper, "Thanks."


	66. Comfortable

**Comfortable**

We quickly settle into an easy rhythm. It's not a routine – that's what I had before Edward. It's more a flow to life, a switching current that we ride together.

Dinner and dancing. Playing with Odin. Walks on the beach. Passionate kisses and searing touches. Hard work rolling candy – and harder work on his part to learn the business.

Several nights a week find us sharing my bed, cozy beneath the blankets in my chilled, air-conditioned room. We sleep nearly nude, legs tangling and arms holding.

We have yet to consummate our relationship, but we grow closer each passing day.


	67. Friction

**Friction**

We lie in bed, hands wandering as we make out, our legs tangled to the point I'm not sure where I end and he begins.

I'm aching for him - have been for a while. My hand's on his ass, and I pull him closer, swallowing his moan as I move my hips. The feeling of our hard lengths brushing against each other through the thin layer of cotton has me wanting more, and I know.

I don't want to wait anymore.

Breaking away from our kiss, I whisper, "I want you, Edward."

His eyes search mine.

He moans. "God, yes."


	68. Pause

**Pause**

Our underwear is scattered on the floor, our bodies a writhing mass as we kiss and lick and suck. His knees settle beside my shoulders, and he takes my cock deep down his throat while I bite his thigh with a groan, and then I taste him as I mimic his actions. Our fingers explore, rubbing across puckered flesh, wrapping around stiff shafts.

When we're both panting, he comes to lie beside me. I reach for the condoms and lube, and then pause, uncertain.

"Do you…?"

He smiles shyly for the first time. "I want to feel _you_," he whispers.


	69. Assent

**Assent**

The thought of taking him, of being with someone like that again, is almost enough to end things before they even get started.

_That_ has been even longer than Randall, as he always topped, though I enjoy doing both.

When I tell Edward this, he cups my cheek, smiling as he whispers, "So do I, but right now I really want to feel you inside of me."

Kissing the palm of his hand, I hum and close my eyes.

Edward grabs the condom from me. The care he takes in putting it, and the lube, on me is somehow touching.


	70. Rapture

**Rapture**

His back arches beneath my roaming hands as he presses his ass against me. I take in the rippling lines of his shoulder blades and the valley of his spine before letting my hand drift to his hips.

I guide my tip to his entrance, warm and welcoming. He gives an encouraging sigh that morphs into a desperate moan as I push into him.

I gasp at the feeling of his body tightening around me; my world dissolves into sensations, overloading my soul as we begin to move together.

He is ecstasy and bliss and everything I have been missing.


	71. Soothe

**Soothe**

His hoarse pleas for more mix with gratifying moans with every thrust deep into him.

He reaches back, placing his hand on my hip – a need for more contact.

It makes me smile, knowing that this is more for him.

His every action shows me so, assuaging my fears. I move faster, harder – desperate to get us both to that place of pure bliss.

I reach around him, stroking erratically as I strive to push him first.

I can feel he's close.

Kissing between his shoulder blades, I mutter, "Please, baby, I can't... Please."

His strangled cry is my answer.


	72. Bitter

**Bitter**

The next morning, Rose has Edward training in the café portion of our shop. I feel off, wrong somehow, and eventually I realize I've gotten used to having him there.

By the time my break rolls around, I _need_ to see him. I head into the café, my smile automatic at the sight of bronze hair.

He's helping a customer, so I go to fix my coffee. I'm just within earshot when I realize it's not a customer.

Or at least… not _only_ a customer.

"Dude," his friend says, "you sure didn't waste any time finding a piece of ass."


	73. Confirmation

**Confirmation**

The carafe slips from my fingers, crashing into the sink even as I hear Edward say, "Mike, don't b-"

My eyes are on him as he turns around, eyes wide with shock – either from the deafening sound of glass breaking or at finding me here and knowing I heard every word.

Evidence my fears are not baseless.

He starts to speak, but before he can utter a word, I rush out, retreating to the sanctuary of my office and locking the door behind me.

Closing my eyes, I lean with my back against the door, trying to regain my composure. 


	74. Commotion

**Commotion**

I don't get a chance to breathe, let alone think, before there's a pounding on my office door.

"Jasper?" Edward says.

When I don't answer, the handle jiggles, and he knocks again, louder now. "Jasper. Let me in. This isn't-"

Whatever he was going to say is cut off by Rosalie's voice, pitched too low for me to make the words out clearly. Edward doesn't try to lower his voice, though, as he argues with her.

"No, I'm not leaving. I need to talk to him."

They argue briefly before Edward's voice turns pleading, tearing at something inside of me.


	75. Relent

**Relent**

Bracing myself, I take a deep breath before opening the door and stepping out. I force myself to stay calm, to not let him see the turmoil I feel.

He starts talking rapidly, words spilling from his lips, but I don't hear them. I can't.

Not yet.

Holding up my hand, I interrupt. "Not now, Edward. I have to get back to work, and so do you."

I flinch at the look of hurt in his eyes as he says, "But... Jasper, please!"

Shaking my head, I turn and walk away.

Glancing over my shoulder, I mutter, "After work... maybe."


	76. Mistake

**Mistake**

_I _knew _better. What the hell is wrong with me?_

My movements are erratic, everything too forceful. I struggle to regain control, but that's just it…

I can't.

I lost control the moment I let Edward into my life. Into my heart.

The moment I believed him.

Emmett is unusually subdued, mimicking the silence of my mood, if not the tenor, until he clears his throat.

"Hey umm… I hate to say it, Jazz, but…"

I glance over and see the backwards _E_ in the candy he just cut.

_Fucking shit._

I don't answer. I just stalk to my office.


	77. End

**End**

Three more batches of candy. All three had something wrong.

Wrong flavor. Wrong color. Wrong business name.

Finally, I can't take anymore and give up. Enough's enough. I'm not wasting any more effort on getting that order out today. It'll have to wait for morning. Hopefully by then, I'll have calmed down and will be able to focus again.

On what I'm _supposed_ to do, anyway, and not on _him_.

It's earlier than I normally leave, and I do so via the back door, avoiding everyone.

Avoiding Edward.

When I get home, Odin is there to greet me as always.


	78. Confront

**Confront**

The last thing I want to do is stay in my house. In the short time that I've known him, Edward has managed to create ghosts in every corner, and I lack the strength to battle them.

Instead, I take Odin out for a long walk. He plays on the beach while I half-heartedly throw the tennis ball into the surf again and again.

I hope that if I wear myself out, I'll be able to sleep without Edward's arms around me.

When we finally trek home, sweaty and caked with sand, he is there.

"Just… leave me alone. Please."


	79. Deny

**Deny**

"Jasper... please, _please_ let me explain?"

His voice is hoarse, his eyes shimmering with too much emotion.

I refrain from acting on instincts telling me to listen to him, to hold him in my arms, to tell him it's all okay.

I want to. So much – especially seeing the almost broken look on his face.

Instead, I swallow hard, fighting back the words that want to be spoken.

Unlocking my door, I open it for Odin, who surprisingly goes inside without a problem.

I follow him, leaving the door open behind me – a silent invitation I cannot keep from giving.


	80. Silence

**Silence**

His heavy footsteps and Odin's claws on the tile are the only sounds in the house. I'm intensely aware of him just behind me. I can sense his hesitation, his hope, his despair.

But it's overshadowed by my own pain of loss.

I work to harden my heart as I walk to the kitchen. He follows me, and I take a deep breath, closing my eyes before I turn around and lean against the counter.

He stands in the doorway, eyes boring into mine.

"Jasper, please…" he whispers.

I make my voice cold, my tone final. "You have five minutes."


	81. Reticence

**Reticence **

He nods, swallowing hard several times before speaking.

"Mike..." He stops, running his fingers roughly through his hair before trying again.

"He was being a douche. He's been after me for ages..."

He scrubs his face, then explains how Mike was hoping to finally get him this summer – "another notch," as I had put it to Edward not so long ago. He says he knows Mike isn't in it for anything more than that, so when he found someone before Mike did, it stung and he'd tried to sabotage him.

I don't _want_ to believe him, not again.

And yet...


	82. Hesitant

**Hesitant**

"Can I ask you something?" My voice sounds low and dangerous, even to me, but Edward seems relieved.

"Please. Ask me anything."

The hope in his eyes is unnerving, so I look at the floor.

"If everything you tell me is true… if you really want this to go beyond this summer, why haven't I met your friends? Why are you hiding me?"

I'm certain I know the reason – it's to keep his friends, like Mike, from giving up his game.

There is a protracted pause before he answers with surprise in his voice. "Do you _want_ to meet them?"


	83. Honest

**Honest**

It's my turn to be surprised as I look up. "Why wouldn't I?"

We stare at each other.

Edward tentatively walks toward me, stopping within arm's length of me. I can tell he wants to move closer, but he seems afraid to.

Worried for my reaction.

Tilting his head as if contemplating something, he winces, muttering, "Shit."

I frown, opening my mouth to speak, but never get the chance.

"Jazz, I'm sorry... I never thought... I didn't even think..." He huffs. "I wasn't hiding you. I just didn't want to lose any time with you by spending it with them."


	84. Unsure

**Unsure**

We stand a foot apart, eyes locked as Edward shuffles his feet. His face crumples, and he sighs.

"Jazz, ba-" He licks his lips and tries again. "Look, we can go there right now. I swear to God, Jasper. All I want is to be with you."

I can't answer because I don't know what to say. I realize suddenly that I _want_ to believe him, and that makes me even more wary. "Tell me the truth."

He nods immediately. "The truth is that I wouldn't have turned down a summer fling. But I didn't find that. I found _you_." 


	85. Swallow

**Swallow**

My breath catches at his words, and I am stunned into silence as I try to make sense of it all.

I close my eyes, just trying to _think_.

His fingers curl around mine, his grip loose. When I don't pull away, he tightens it.

The warmth that spreads from our point of connection has me exhaling forcefully.

"What does that mean, Edward?"

I can't bear to look at him, afraid of what I might see.

Wanting to see truth.

Worried I'll find deception.

Scared to find something close to love.

He steps closer, cupping my face with his hand. 


	86. Flicker

**Flicker**

He doesn't kiss me. He stops just short of my lips, close enough that I can feel his breath, far enough that I can see honesty in his eyes.

"It means that I came out here expecting to find something meaningless, but instead I met you. Jasper, I didn't set out after you as some sort of… conquest." His eyes flicker back and forth between mine as his thumb runs along my cheekbone. "I was attracted to you, yes… still am…"

I manage a small smile at that.

"But I need to _know_ you. I've never been in love, but…" 


	87. Inhale

**Inhale**

Inhaling sharply, I search his eyes.

My heart beats frantically at his words. I have to know. "But..?"

He takes a steadying breath, cradling my face in his hands. His gaze burns into mine as he licks his lips.

His voice is low, trembling.

"Jasper... I have _never_ felt for anyone what I feel when I'm with you. What I feel _for_ you. I know it's too soon to call it love. All I know is… whatever this is between us, it's strong. And I want to figure this out, see what we can be. I want you, Jazz. Please..."


	88. Cautious

**Cautious**

It's too perfect. Too familiar.

And I fall for it just the same.

A voice inside my head rails at me, asking what the hell I'm doing, but it doesn't stop me from closing the distance between us. I hear a quiet gasp when my lips meet Edward's, and then he presses me hard against the counter.

His fingers dig almost painfully into my sides as he holds onto me like he's afraid I'll disappear. His lips part mine, and suddenly I feel his urgency, his desperation.

I need to believe him just as much as he needs me to.


	89. Consent

**Consent**

I don't know how long we stay like that – just kissing, trying to connect – but eventually he pulls away.

He cups my face again and looks at me with hope and longing in his eyes.

"Can I... can I take you out to dinner, Jasper?"

I hesitate.

"Please?" he adds. "To talk?"

A cold nose touches my leg, and as we both look down at Odin, he tilts his head and barks once.  
I smile, idly wondering if Odin knows something I don't.

He obviously adores Edward, and I decide to trust his feelings, if not my own.

I nod.


	90. Set

**Set**

Dinner is easy… maybe too easy. Our conversation is stilted at first, but soon, we're talking about anything and everything.

After dessert, Edward smiles and takes my hand. "Thank you for coming out with me," he says. The reminder of what happened hits me hard, and I cover by nodding and drinking my water.

When he walks me to my door, I can see hope in his eyes, but I don't invite him in.

I can't.

Not yet.

"Hey," he murmurs, "the guys are having a party tomorrow. I was going to skip it, but… do you want to go?"


	91. Nervous

**Nervous**

I rest easier, and after a good night's sleep, I'm able to concentrate better than yesterday.

My mind is constantly on Edward – not just on what happened, but on our... date... tonight. I'm not even sure if you can call it that.

It's been years since I've been to a party – a college age-party, at least – and the closer it gets to time, the antsier I become.

Rose takes me aside during a lull in business, asking if I'm alright.

I catch a glimpse of red hair and bite my lip. When I look at her again, I nod hesitantly.


	92. Meet

**Meet**

I hear voices shouting as I climb the steps to the house Edward and his friends are renting. I'm right on time, but music is already blaring.

Before I can knock, the door is yanked open, and Edward is there, smiling.

"Hey, you…" he murmurs, wetting his bottom lip as his eyes roam my body. "You look fantastic."

His arms wrap around my waist, and he kisses me breathless before I can say he looks great, too.

And he does.

"Come on," he says, his hand in mine as he leads me to a crowded room.

"Everyone, this is Jasper."


	93. Dance

**Dance**

The living room is huge, but you wouldn't know it for all the people milling around. It feels awkward, claustrophobic – especially when at least a dozen pairs of eyes are on us.

I can't help my blush as I nod in greeting.

Several guys come over to meet me, wishing me a warm welcome. Two of them eye both of us appreciatively.

Edward wraps his arms around me from behind, saying, "Dance with me?"

I nod. Anxiety and relief wash over me as he pulls me to the area cleared for dancing.

This isn't my music, and I feel old.


	94. Sneer

**Sneer**

"God, you're sexy…"

Edward's words heat my cheeks as he presses his forehead against mine. Our bodies are flush, moving fluidly with nothing but clothing between us, and I'm beginning to wish we'd stayed home tonight.

"Well, well… didn't think I'd see you two here."

The voice is grating, even with the music; I feel my jaw clench, my spine stiffen.

"Fuck off, Mike," Edward mutters, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Hey, don't be pissy. You're the one hiding your-"

Edward steps away, rounding on Mike with fury in his eyes. "Don't you _dare_ fucking say I've been hiding Jasper."


	95. Shake

**Shake**

Placing a hand on his shoulder, I can feel him shake with repressed anger. It both surprises and reassures me.

"Edward..."

Mike leers at us, taking a sip of his beer. "Touchy, touchy... hit a nerve, did-"

He never finishes his sentence because Edward's fist connects with Mike's jaw while I watch in horror. Mike goes down, looking dazedly up at Edward as he towers over him.

"Stay _out _of my fucking business, Mike, or I swear..."

I wrap my fingers around Edward's arm, pulling him away. He struggles at first, but with one glance at my face, he follows.


	96. High

**High**

On the porch, Edward suddenly rounds on me, pressing me against the wall. "I'm sorry," he murmurs. "Are you okay? I didn't think… I just…" His hands form fists beside my head. "He just fucking pisses m-"

His voice breaks off when my lips cover his. I don't even think about what I'm doing. All I can do is kiss him, taste him, devour him. He groans and bites my bottom lip, returning my kiss hungrily.

I don't try to tell him all the things I feel – right now I just want to _feel_ them.

"Take me home," he whispers.


	97. Breathless

**Breathless**

We barely make it through my door before I push him against the wall. The sheer _need _I feel for him takes my breath away – or perhaps it's just the way he kisses me without relenting.

Seeing Edward react the way he did reinforced his words for me.

Odin mysteriously leaves us alone, as if knowing we need this moment. Taking advantage of the fact that we're alone, I make quick work of his pants.

As soon as his jeans are down his thighs, I drop to my knees and take him deep in my mouth.

He gasps.

"Fuck! Jasper!"


	98. Show

**Show**

Stumbling and pulling, we make it to my bedroom. I hear Odin's collar jingle as his paws hit the floor, but I pay no attention, focused on the nearly nude man in front of me.

Edward breaks our kiss to strip me of the last of my clothes, while I do the same for him. Finally, we pause, our eyes feasting before finding each other again.

I know what I want.

"Edward," I murmur, kissing him gently as I thrill at the way his name tastes on my lips. "Make love to me…"

He pauses, pulling away. "Are you sure?"


	99. Reassure

**Reassure**

I nod.

My voice is husky with both desire and emotion. "Please."

His lips fuse to mine again, his fingers tangling in my hair and gripping tight.

Moaning, I lower myself on the bed, pulling Edward with me – over me.

Minutes pass where I know nothing but the feel of his body over mine while he kisses me senseless, hips moving rhythmically in a promise of what's to come.

I reach blindly to my right, searching for the lube and condoms. Wrapping my fingers around my treasure, I pull away.

"Please," I whisper hoarsely. "I need you to show me..."


	100. Tremble

**Tremble**

I smile when his fingers shake, something in me sliding into place at the sight. The fact that he cares, that this actually means something to him, is evident in every move he makes.

Long minutes are spent in loving preparation, and then his body covers mine with warmth and a blessed weight that grounds me in this moment. When he enters me for the first time, the sting is welcome, a reminder that I am alive – that I am taking chances again.

It's been so long.

His lips claim mine as his body does; I give myself to him.


	101. More

**More**

Being with Edward the first time had felt amazing. This time, things are different.

Not just because he's topping.

Something has changed between us… shifted.

Come into sharper focus.

This time, I'm not just hoping for us to be more.

This time, I can feel it.

It's in the care Edward takes with me, the way he's doing everything he can to put me first.

Pulling him to me, I crash my lips to his, crying out into his mouth as he sends me soaring.

My hands seek every inch of skin they can find, kneading, pushing, pulling – needing more.


	102. Daze

**Daze**

In the sweaty, breathless moments that follow our joining, I feel disoriented. Reality sets in again as I wonder what we are – what we _will_ be.

But the moment is too sweet, our union too precious to cast any sort of shadow on it so soon.

Instead, I turn to Edward, my lips finding the salty skin of his shoulder as his hands caress my hips and ass, pulling my body flush with his.

Even apart, we are one.

We kiss for what seems too long and never long enough.

"Do you feel it, too?" he asks when we part.


	103. Linger

**Linger**

It's been three weeks since the party.

Edward and I haven't spent a day – or night – of it apart.

He's slowly put the pieces of my life together in a more complete puzzle.

Yet there's something still missing.

Something I have been biding my time with but am finally ready to face.

Enjoying dinner outside, I sip my wine, imbibing courage.

Taking my hand in his, he eyes me curiously.

I smile, kissing his knuckles.

"I love you, Edward," I whisper.

A soft gasp escapes his lips before he claims my own, murmuring against them, "I love you, too, Jazz."


	104. Flame

**Flame**

I glance at Edward in the flickering light of the bonfire. He looks completely relaxed, leaning back against the driftwood log with a lazy smile on his face. His fingers trail along my shoulders, and I know that he's content here, surrounded by his friends.

Their conversations and laughter wash over me, blending with the surf. I would feel Edward's utter contentment, too, except for the cloud looming on the horizon.

Tomorrow night is his last night here – our last night together. I don't know how to handle his leaving. I don't know what this means for us.

For me.


	105. Restless

**Restless**

Edward's already asleep – spent after our lovemaking.

Tired as I am, I can't sleep. I keep tossing and turning, my mind unable to shut down.

Moonlight bathes him.

I itch to touch, but I don't.

Instead, I etch every inch of him into memory, afraid this is my last chance to do so.

Minutes turn to hours as they slip by.

He turns, frowning as he sees me.

He mumbles, "C'mere, baby," and pulls me to him.

Kissing my hair, he whispers, "It'll be okay, Jasper... sleep now."

Wrapped in his arms, I close my eyes, sleep finally overtaking me.


	106. Delay

**Delay**

I stand off to the side as I watch Edward and his friends load the rest of their luggage into the cars. For the first time in weeks, I feel awkward, and the age difference is brought home to me.

I own my own business. I'm successful. Settled.

He's not.

He's just starting out, not even finished with college. How can I ask him to give up infinite possibilities to be with me?

How can I not? I have to.

His arms wrap around me, his lips finding mine.

"Wait for me?" he murmurs, taking the decision from my hands.


	107. Desolate

**Desolate**

It's been hours since he left, and I try to distract myself from the fact that he's not here anymore.

Odin's out in the water as I toss a stick for him to fetch, but even playing with him isn't able to shake this forlorn feeling.

After an hour of running him ragged, we head home.

I hear the phone ring as I turn the key. I don't bother closing the door behind me as I rush to answer.

"Hello?"

_"Jasper..."_

His voice sounds relieved and tinged with longing.

I sit on the couch, smiling as Odin joins me.

"Edward..."


	108. First

**First**

It's a week of change – the first time I've been away from the shop other than when I had the flu and left things to Rosalie.

The first time I've ever left Odin behind.

The first time I'll see Edward since he left at the end of the summer.

I'm scared out of my mind but more excited than I can remember being in a long time. As I follow the winding roads leading me to him, I feel anxiety growing in my gut.

We talk every day, but I can't help but wonder if things will be different now.


	109. Bright

**Bright**

The gravel driveway announces my arrival.

An odd sense of déjà vu comes over me as I approach the porch, unsure of the greeting that awaits me.

Before I can knock, the door opens. Edward looks puzzled, almost as if he can't believe his eyes, and for a moment, I fear.

He whispers, "Jasper?"

As I open my mouth to say something – an apology? a greeting? – his face lights up with a brilliant smile.

Closing the distance between us, he pulls me close and murmurs against my lips, "God, I've missed you!" He kisses me soundly, chasing my worries away.


	110. Stay

**Stay**

We stand on his porch for I don't know how long, kissing each other breathless.

When we part, he asks why I'm here, and I answer him truthfully.

"I had to see you." I pause. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything…"

He says, "Of course not. Don't be ridiculous. I can see the guys anytime."

My unease returns as I offer to stay at a hotel. It's not the way I envisioned this, but I don't want to be in the way.

He looks at me flatly. "Don't even think about it. I'm not letting you out of my sight."


	111. Bliss

**Bliss**

After a quick tour of the house he's renting with Seth and Embry, he takes me to his bedroom. When I quirk a brow, he shrugs, unembarrassed and unapologetic as he says, "More privacy... the guys'll be home soon."

I look around, smiling at my first real glimpse of Edward in his own environment. There are pictures of his family and paintings – some I don't recognize, some I do.

He's surrounded himself with simple things that all seem to hold a special meaning to him.

Meanings he explains in detail, letting me further into his life.

I feel at home.


	112. Meaning

**Meaning**

Edward stands back as I look around the room, his murmurs answering questions I don't have to ask. When I pause in front of a painting of the ocean with a little boy building a sand castle, I feel arms wrap around me from behind.

"My dad's," he whispers. "He did most of these… the others are prints of paintings we both loved."

"He painted this?" I ask, awe in my voice.

He nods. "He gave me his love of art."

"So this is you?" I ask, reaching toward the little boy.

Again, he nods, his lips finding my neck.


	113. Interruption

**Interruption**

The door opens. "Hey, Ed, have you-"

Edward groans, burrowing his face in my neck, muttering, "So much for privacy..."

I chuckle, my cheeks heating at being found in Edward's bed – kissing. Even if we're still fully clothed.

Embry blushes and stutters, "Oh, shit. I-I'm sorry, I... shit... n-never mind. I'll leave you two alone..."

Edward sighs, looking at our intruder. "What did you want, Em?"

Embry looks torn between wanting to ask and to escape. "Umm, nothing... just wondered if you'd seen... doesn't matter." He turns abruptly, closing the door behind him.

A soft oath drifts through the door.


	114. Amused

**Amused**

The visit from Embry puts a damper on things, making Edward sigh and murmur, "Have you eaten anything lately, baby?"

When I shake my head, his eyes brighten mischievously. "Come on," he says. "Let's go torture Embry."

We order pizza and all meet in the living room when it arrives. Embry's struggling, glancing away and blushing whenever he accidentally looks directly at us.

Seth asks what's going on, and Edward explains.

He finishes, "Just be glad you didn't get there about five minutes later, Em. I was about to score."

This time I blush as Seth barks out a laugh.


	115. Tease

**Tease**

We hang out with the guys for a few hours and then head upstairs to call it a night.

Edward looks over his shoulder at Embry, grinning. "You'll knock in future, if you don't want to risk getting another eyeful, right, Em?"

Embry blushes, grumbling something under his breath, making Seth laugh and shake his head.

When we get to his room, he locks his door and leans against it, watching me.

Putting my hands on his hips, I lean in, murmuring, "Feeling lucky, huh? You'd better hope you are, or you might not score at all tonight."

He growls.


	116. Claim

**Claim**

The room is cloaked in darkness, filled with panting and moaning, whispered words of desire. Edward's hands slide down my back, slickened with sweat that cools my overheated skin.

Moonlight drifting through the window lights on his face, and the expression I find takes my breath away.

"Tell me you're mine," I whisper, the words leaving my lips before I'm even aware of them.

Edward smiles softly, tangling his fingers in my hair as he pulls my face to his. "Always," he murmurs before kissing me deeply. "And you're mine."

"Always," I answer breathlessly, thrusting into him with a moan.


	117. Breathe

**Breathe**

I watch him as he sleeps, once again tired and sated after our lovemaking. I am, too, but I can't keep my eyes off of him. The need to see, to feel, to know he's there – in my arms – is too strong.

Being here with him, it feels as if I can breathe freely again.

My fingers idly comb through his hair. A contented hum I can both feel and hear comes from him as he wakes up.

He smiles, raising his eyes to mine, whispering, "Hey..."

"Hey, yourself." I grin.

"You alright, baby?"

I pause, considering his question. "Yeah..."


	118. Tourist

**Tourist**

From the moment we wake the next morning, I feel like a tourist yet somehow strangely at home. Edward shows me around with enthusiasm, taking me to his favorite places, introducing me to friends I didn't meet over the summer.

Through it all, his hand is on me – in mine, on my lower back, caressing my cheek. I see pride and affection in his eyes, and it makes me long for _this_… always.

Seth plans an impromptu party; by nightfall, their backyard is crowded, packed with even more people than their summer parties.

It's heaven dancing in Edward's arms again.


	119. Melancholy

**Melancholy **

The sky overhead is gray, a chill breeze making me shiver even with Edward's warm body against me. The weather reflects our mood as we say goodbye again.

He sighs into my neck. "I wish you didn't have to go."

My arms tighten around him. "I know. I don't want to leave," I murmur.

Seth clears his throat, holding out a travel mug. "Sorry... thought you might need this." He grins, winking, and I blush at the implication.

Edward pulls away suddenly. "Oh, almost forgot!" He disappears inside. Seth shrugs, following him.

I wait, sipping the coffee Seth gave me.


	120. Inclusion

**Inclusion**

Edward returns with a package, all sealed and ready to mail with my address on the label. I look at him curiously, and he shrugs, giving me a rare sheepish grin.

"I missed Odin, too. I wanted to send him something."

I'm surprised by the force of emotion gripping my chest, and I crush him to me, holding him close as I kiss just in front of his ear. I know it's ridiculous – having this strong a reaction to his including Odin – but I can't help myself.

"I love you," I whisper in his ear.

"You know I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** It's come up a few times now, so we thought we'd clear this up. Jasper lives in New Jersey shore, and Edward goes to school at Cornell (Ithaca, New York). Hope that helps!


	121. Greeting

**Greeting**

I grin as I hear Odin's bark when I step out of my car. By the time I get to the door, he's frantically scratching at it. I plant my feet before opening it, knowing that if I don't, he'll bowl me over.

Sure enough, he jumps, trying to lick my face, his paws on my chest, his tail wagging madly as I pet him.

I laugh. "Alright… down, boy. I missed you, too."

He barks, shadowing my every step.

When I sit down on the couch, he jumps up beside me. I open Edward's package, pulling out a frame.


	122. Touched

**Touched**

I swallow hard as I stare at the picture Edward sent until Odin nudges his way beneath my arm and barks once.

I laugh, ruffling his fur. "Like seeing yourself in pictures, do ya, boy?"

I trace the image of both of us kneeling by Odin, Edward's arms wrapped around him.

Soon, Odin squirms across my lap, digging into the box himself. He reemerges with a rope bone in his mouth, and I can see excitement shining in his eyes.

"Alright, alright," I say. I put the picture on the mantle and head out the door, Odin at my side.


	123. Sand

**Sand**

We spend hours on the beach, playing with Odin's new toy. He loves it, of course.

I laugh at Odin's antics but feel a pang of longing for Edward, wishing he were here to see Odin enjoy his gift. I resolve to ask Rosalie to borrow her digital camera, so I can show Edward at least.

When we get home, I call him, needing to hear his voice.

_"Hey, baby, glad you got home safely."  
_  
I chuckle, pleased that he knows it's me. "Yeah, I did. Sorry I didn't call earlier. Odin was determined to make up for lost time."


	124. Autumn

**Autumn**

The weather cools, but despite my apprehensions, our relationship doesn't. We settle into a routine that works as well as possible, talking every day, sending occasional letters and pictures.

As Thanksgiving approaches, the dreaded question of families and holidays looms on the horizon. Instead of waiting for him to bring it up, I decide to take the lead.

Before we hang up one night, I say, "Hey… I was wondering if you could have Thanksgiving up here? Rose and Emmett host every year…"

"_That sounds awesome, baby. You're sure they won't mind?"_

"'Course not. And… you can meet my parents."


	125. Filling

**Filling**

"When are Mom and Dad getting here?" Alice asks.

I look at Rose, pausing so I don't cut myself.

She continues working on the pie dough – always from scratch – as she tells us they'll be arriving tonight. She glances at me with a sly grin. "When is Edward showing up again?"

Alice giggles, nudging my hip lightly at my blush.

"Tomorrow morning," I rumble, focusing on cutting apples as I try to ignore the nerves fluttering in my stomach.

Alice grins. "Oh come on, Jazz, it won't be _that_ bad. They'll love him."

I sigh. "I know..."

I'm still nervous.


	126. Apprehension

**Apprehension**

My heart pounds in my throat as I pull away from Edward's kiss. Nothing can stop the smile on my face at seeing him again, but he can sense my nerves.

"You okay, sweetheart?" he asks with concern.

I nod, swallowing. I can't find the words to tell him I've never done this before. I know how pathetic it must seem. I'm thirty-two years old, and I can't honestly say I've ever brought anyone home to meet my parents.

It's just never seemed right.

"They're going to love you," I say in response, and he smiles faintly, straightening his shirt.


	127. Warm

**Warm**

Edward's sitting next to me on the couch, tucked under my arm with Odin draped over our feet.

Mom's been talking almost non-stop with Edward from the moment they were introduced – genuinely interested in "this nice young man that's finally won my son's heart."

I blush again, just thinking about it.

Edward squeezes my thigh, a knowing smile on his lips even as he answers Mom's question about his classwork.

When Rose rises to get dessert, he asks, "Need some help, Rose?"

She nods. "Sure."

Mom smiles brightly, silently giving her approval as he rises, following Rose to the kitchen.


	128. Quiet

**Quiet**

We're both exhausted, but we can't sleep. It's so… different having him back in my house.

So right.

Odin is passed out at the foot of the bed, but we sit in our boxers talking quietly late into the night. The air carries a chill that drives us under the covers, and then our hands and lips begin to roam.

Unlike so many of our reunions, filled with urgency and frantic kisses, this one is shrouded in a sort of reverence as we explore each other, savoring the intimate knowledge we share.

Edward pressing slowly into me feels like home.


	129. Plan

**Plan**

"Jasper! Phone call!" Rosalie yells from the office, in order to be heard over the noise of the machines.

She shoots me a knowing grin as she walks past me, back to the store.

"Sweet as Hale, Jasper speaking."

_"Hey, baby. Sorry to call you at work, but..."_

I frown, surprised. "Edward? Everything okay?"

He clears his throat. _"Yeah, it's just..."_ He pauses. _"Jazz, are you doing anything for Christmas?"_

I blink. "You're calling me at work to ask about Christmas?"

_"Yeah, I..." _He huffs. _"Mom's on the other line, wanting to know whether to book one ticket or two..." _


	130. Flight

**Flight**

"You okay?" Edward asks, squeezing my thigh.

I nod, hoping he'll think my nerves are because of the flight rather than what comes after.

I know Edward's mother means the world to him. And I know he's her only child.

And now I'm the much older man trying to take him away.

I exhale loudly, and Edward's face appears before me with a knowing grin. "Relax, sweetheart. I love you." He kisses my lips lightly and murmurs, "And she will, too."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Maybe a little." He grins and winks, turning to look out at the Chicago skyline.


	131. Hug

**Hug**

"Mom!"

Edward's hand slips from mine as he strides toward a woman who could _only_ be his mother, they're so alike. He wraps her up in a tight hug, swinging her around, kissing her cheek.

She laughs, patting his back. "I missed you, son. You look good, sweetheart. Happy."

I stand awkwardly to the side, unsure what to do with myself.

Edward lets her go, grinning. "I am, Mom."

He turns, holding his hand out to me.

Smiling, I accept it as he says, "Mom, _this _is Jasper."

I offer my hand to her. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Masen."


	132. White

**White**

Sitting in front of the fire, sipping hot chocolate, I feel almost like I'm in a story. Not a fairy tale, exactly, but those stories of how Christmas is "supposed" to be. The wind is howling, piling snow against the door, but we're warm and safe inside.

Elizabeth tells us good night, giving each of us a kiss on the forehead. I'm touched by how she's welcomed me into her life; she reminds me so much of my mother that it's eerie.

"Don't stay up too late, boys." She gives the same impish grin Edward usually wears. "Big day tomorrow."


	133. Gift

**Gift**

I gape in awe as I remove the last layer of wrapping paper from Edward's present. Carefully, I place the three frames in front of me.

The first is of my store front, shown at a slight angle so you can see part of the ocean as well.

The second has Rose in the coffee shop, making a sundae for the child waiting excitedly behind the counter.

The third is me and Emmett, rolling candy.

They're all done in water color pencil, and the detail is astounding.

I look at Edward. "This is too much. How..?"

"Do you like them?"


	134. Assumption

**Assumption**

"I love them!" I can't seem to tear my eyes away, focusing on every little detail that the artist captured. "But how did you…? Did you give the artist pictures?"

Edward lets out a long breath and then chuckles.

"No, they were drawn from memory."

"Memory? But…" I look up, my eyes flying wide. "Wait. _You_ drew these?"

He smiles and nods. "I really hope you like them. I had no idea what to get you, and…"

I cut off his babbling with a kiss. "They're unbelievable! When you said you drew 'a little'…"

He shrugs with a sheepish grin.


	135. Anticipation

**Anticipation**

I bite my lip, watching nervously as Edward opens my gift.

His eyes widen in surprise at the digital camera. "Jasper..." he whispers.

Shifting, I gently take it from him, turning it on to show him the pictures already on it before handing it back to him.

He flips through them, smiling reflexively at the images of Rose, Emmett, Alice, Odin… me.

He looks up at me, cupping my cheek. "Thank you."

My eyes search his. "Is it okay? Do you-?"

He kisses me tenderly. "I couldn't have asked for anything better."

Turning, he shows them to Elizabeth, explaining them.


	136. Introduction

**Introduction**

I'm exhausted when we finally make it to Edward's after the holiday. When he opens the door, I hear a scuffle followed by a laughing curse.

He just grins. "Come on…"

We follow the sound, turning into the living room to find Seth playing tug-of-war with…

"Is that a Ridgeback?" I ask, confused.

Edward's smile is enchanting as he squats down. "Freya! Come!" He clicks his tongue, and the puppy lets go of the rope, bounding toward Edward with her paws flying awkwardly. He laughs, scooping her up.

"She's yours?" I ask, reaching out to pet her with a smile.


	137. Lonely

**Lonely**

Freya tries to lick our faces, her tail wagging so hard that she's in danger of falling out of Edward's arms. Adjusting his hold on her, he chuckles, shaking his head. "Settle down, silly girl," he murmurs. "Yeah, she's mine. I got her a couple of weeks ago."

He looks at me, smiling sadly. "I just... missed you and Odin." He shrugs. "Seth finally handed me a leaflet with adoption info – he got tired of hearing me go on about you two."

He grins at Seth's snort in the background.

Scratching behind her ears, I smile at him. "She's beautiful."


	138. Play

**Play**

"It's hard for me to believe Odin was ever that… _small_."

Edward laughs and tosses Freya's favorite toy – one of his socks tied in a knot – down the hall again. "Yeah… I can't believe she's going to be that _big_."

Freya comes charging back, claws skittering on the floor before she tumbles into Edward's lap. She hops away quickly, pulling hard when he plays tug-of-war with her.

There's something moving about watching them together, and when Edward throws the sock again, I turn around, stretching my arm across his lap and kissing him deeply.

"What's that for?" he asks huskily.


	139. Alone

**Alone**

The house is quiet. Seth and Embry are both out.

Freya's asleep in her crate.

We're curled up in bed, alternately talking and kissing – just enjoying being together.

Edward brushes my hair off my forehead, smiling softly. "Thanks for coming with me, sweetheart, and for staying a few days. I know it wasn't easy..."

Pressing my lips to his, I silence him. "It was, and is, my pleasure, baby. I love you."

He hums. "I love you, too." He sighs, muttering, "Counting down already..."

"Til what?" I frown.

He grins. "Spring break."

"Why? Going to party in Acapulco?" I tease.


	140. Coax

**Coax**

He huffs, and I can sense him rolling his eyes. Instead of answering, his lips begin moving slowly along my neck, his fingers teasing the skin beneath the hem of my t-shirt.

"Something on your mind?" I murmur.

He kisses his way over my jaw as he rolls me onto my back, moving to straddle my hips. "Just you," he whispers, "and how goddamn sexy you are when you aren't even trying."

His voice and the way he's touching me stirs something deep inside, burning away the playfulness as I kiss him hungrily. The world falls away with our clothes.


	141. Unfair

**Unfair**

Edward's lying on his back, his arms wrapped around me, his fingers playing with my hair. I feel content and warm after our lovemaking but thoughts of leaving wash over me like a cold shower.

There's still a few days before I _have _to go back to my shop. And I know Edward'll come over spring break.

But then what?

Graduation's not long after that. Where will that leave us? Will he go back to Chicago?

I snuggle closer to him, unwilling to consider being even further away from him.

And completely uncertain how to broach the subject with him.


	142. Morose

**Morose**

"Jasper?" Edward asks cautiously. He walks closer and wraps his arms around me, looking out the window as well.

When he realizes I'm looking at nothing, he sighs and places a single kiss just in front of my ear.

"Jasper," he repeats, his voice lower. "What's wrong? You've been… distant all day. Is there something you're not telling me?"

I hear pain and confusion in his tone and turn in his arms, realizing with a start that he thinks I want to end things.

I can't say everything's fine, though.

"Edward…" I swallow hard. "Where do you see us going?"


	143. Complicated

**Complicated**

He frowns, stepping away to lean against the windowsill, hurt evident in his voice. "What do you mean?"

I sigh, brushing his cheek. "What happens after graduation?"

He gazes out the window, biting his lip. After a minute, he looks at me with uncertainty.

"I'd planned to go back to Chicago... find a job there while I figured things out. You know I wanted to have my own business, too, like you..."

I nod.

Quietly, he adds, "I can't even imagine leaving, now."

His eyes drift outside again, his brow furrowed, his arms across his chest in defense… or comfort.


	144. Predict

**Predict**

"Where do _you_ see us going?" His tone is defensive, his eyes hurt.

I frown, stepping to him quickly as I try to reassure him. "Baby, I'm sorry. I don't mean… it just…" I clench my jaw in frustration, unsure of what to say. "It's not a fair question, is it?"

He licks his lips and sighs, shaking his head as he puts his arms around me. "It's not fair that I can't answer it."

"I shouldn't expect you to," I say simply. "Not when I can't really answer it myself. I just can't stand the thought of losing you."


	145. Resolve

**Resolve**

He burrows his face into my neck, a shuddering breath escaping him. His voice is muffled. "I don't want to think about that. I love you so much, Jasper."

Pressing my lips to his neck, I sigh. "I love you, too."

We stand quietly for a moment, each lost in our own thoughts. Eventually, he draws a heavy breath, pulling away slightly to look at me – attempting to smile.

"I don't know what's going to happen, Jazz, but I want to figure this out – with you. I won't make any decisions without you, as long as you do the same."


	146. Comic

**Comic**

Our gentle, reassuring kisses become something more. Edward guides me backward until I feel my knees bump the couch. He settles on top of me as I lie down.

His tongue brushes mine as he sucks lightly, igniting passion where moments before there was sadness.

I cup his ass as I pull him closer, needing to feel more, and I hear nothing but his moan.

"God damn it, Edward."

Embry's voice comes out of nowhere, making both our heads turn.

"I'm not knocking to come into my living room."

He blushes and stalks away to the sound of our laughter.


	147. Celebrate

**Celebrate**

Seth organized another party, and the room is filled to capacity as we watch the screen, waiting for the ball to drop.

Edward's draped over my lap, supposedly to "allow others room to sit." His arms are around my neck, his eyes intent on mine as everyone chants.

"Three. Two. One. Happy New Year!"

He leans in, kissing me deeply.

Everything falls away as we simply are.

Edward hums contently against my lips, "Happy New Year, baby."

I smile, wishing him the same.

Over the din of the crowd, I hear Freya joining in the celebration in her own way.


	148. Tattletale

**Tattletale**

"Hey, Rose and Em just got here. Can I call you later tonight?"

"_You better,"_ Edward says playfully. "_Tell them I said hi."_

We exchange goodbyes, and I answer the door with a goofy smile.

Emmett holds up a twelve-pack. "Killer day, bro."

I smile and hug them both, then reach down to pet Odin, but he's not there. Instead, he's glued to Rosalie's side, sniffing her incessantly.

"Odin, stop that." I frown.

We sit, and it's more of the same. I notice Rose's beer sitting untouched beside her – completely unlike my sister.

"Rose? What's going on?" I ask.


	149. Stall

**Stall**

Rose looks torn for a moment – uncertain. She scratches Odin's ear absentmindedly, her eyes flickering between Emmett's and mine, and back again. Biting her lip, she huffs lightly. "Baby, I'm sorry... I was going to wait to tell you when we got home, but..."

Emmett and I both shift toward her in concern. He cups her face, watching her intently. "Tell me what, Rose? Are you okay?"

She smiles, nodding. "Yeah... I'm fine. Well... no... yes... I mean..."

The frustration apparent in both her voice and her face matches that of my own.

Odin's nose is pressed against her stomach.


	150. Announcement

**Announcement**

She pushes Odin away gently. "Alright, you little tattletale," she grumbles, narrowing her eyes at him before scratching behind his ears. "That's enough out of you."

Rosalie turns to Emmett, taking both his hands. "I'm pregnant," she says simply. I was half-expecting the words, and a smile springs quickly to my lips, but Emmett looks utterly surprised.

"You're… what? How?" he asks stupidly.

I snicker, and Rosalie shoots me a withering look, but I catch the amused twinkle in her eyes. "I'm sure you know how, baby."

"You are? Really?"

She nods, and he scoops her up, spinning her around.


	151. Missing

**Missing**

"This calls for a celebration... I'll be right back." I narrow my eyes at Emmett. "Behave, you!"

He grins, settling Rose on his lap. She giggles.

I grab a bottle of sparkling cider from the fridge – left over from holidays I didn't spend at home like usual – and three glasses.

When I get back, I pause, watching them. They're in their own bubble right now, oblivious to everything around them.

Shoving aside the pang of longing I feel, I pour each of us a glass, offering a toast. "To little feet, lost sleep, and poopy diapers."

I wink at her.


	152. Secret

**Secret**

"Remember, don't tell anybody, Jazz, okay?"

I nod and hug Rosalie, my smile fading as I think of all the people I'll have to keep this from. They want to tell everyone in their own time – I know _I_ wouldn't even know right now if it hadn't been for Odin.

I kiss her cheek and give Emmett a hug, and soon they're backing out of my driveway. I wait until their headlights fade before pulling my phone from my pocket.

"_Hey, sweetheart,"_ Edward answers on the first ring. "_How're Emmett and Rose?"_

"They're fine…" I say, feeling my chest constrict.


	153. Pensive

**Pensive**

I'm at the cutting machine, overseeing the candy roll snaking its way through – a job normally relegated to Emmett. It affords me a moment to myself, which is why I sent him on a break.

I start at the feel of Rose's hand on my shoulder. Tilting her head, she silently tells me to follow her.

Emmett resumes his work, concerned eyes following me.

Locking my office door, Rose sighs softly. "Jazz, what's wrong? You've been down all morning."

Leaning against my desk, I frown, running my fingers through my hair.

"Nothing. It's just... really hard keeping secrets from Edward."


	154. Ridiculous

**Ridiculous**

"Secrets? What are you talking about? Is everything alright with you two?"

I glance up at her in confusion. "Yeah, we're great, Rose. That's the problem."

She frowns, tilting her head as she looks at me until her eyes suddenly widen. "Jazz… are you talking about _my_ secret?"

I sigh before nodding again. I haven't said anything to her because I don't want to dampen her excitement, but I've been seriously struggling.

"Jasper Hale. I can't believe you think I'd ask you to keep something from Edward! That's like… like asking me to keep secrets from Emmett. Just not happening."


	155. Freedom

**Freedom**

_"Jasper? Everything okay?"_

I chuckle softly; his concern's understandable, given the time. I never call while I'm at work.

Normally.

This time, I simply cannot wait.

"Everything's fine, sweetheart. Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

I hear rustling of papers on the other side. I smile.

_"That's okay… was getting ready to head to class. What's up?"_

Excitement creeping back into my voice, I say, "We're going to be uncles!"

There's silence on the other end.

My eyes widen in shock as soon as my words register.

A soft thud, a creak of bed springs, a whoosh of air.


	156. Bewildered

**Bewildered**

My mouth opens and closes wordlessly as I try to figure out how the hell to salvage this conversation.

I got nothing.

Especially when I realize that I _want_ to hear Edward's reaction.

"_Wait…"_ He breaks the silence. "_What did you say?"_

I lick my lips. "We're going to be uncles." My voice is subdued, wary. "Rose is pregnant."

"_I figured that…_"

I squeeze my eyes shut, trying – and failing – to read his tone.

"_That's seriously awesome,"_ he says at last. I can finally hear his enthusiasm… and his smile. "_When's she due, Uncle Jay?"_

I can't help but grin.


	157. Agreement

**Agreement**

Emmett's already preparing for the next batch of candy when I get back on the floor. He gives me a knowing grin before turning his attention back to his work.

As we're mixing the colors, he glances up at me. "So you told him."

It's not a question.

My lips twitch into a smile as I think back on the conversation with Edward. After talking for a while about Rosalie and the upcoming baby, we skirted around the white elephant in the room – so to speak.

I know now, though, that we're past 'dating' – something more.

And he does, too.


	158. Contemplate

**Contemplate**

Our silent agreement stands over the next several weeks, and as I begin to realize that I haven't messed up our relationship with that slip of the tongue, other problems make themselves apparent.

I've known for a long time that Rosalie wants to be a stay-at-home mom, but I never considered what that would mean for our business.

I have no doubts Emmett'll help in any way he can, but we're going to need someone else.

My life becomes a paradox: time without Edward drags as always, but somehow the days seem to rush by, racing toward Rosalie's due date.


	159. Reunion

**Reunion**

Odin barks as a car pulls up, signaling Edward's arrival. I jump to my feet, smiling as I rush after Odin, already waiting by the door.

Grabbing his collar, I open the door to greet Edward – and Freya.

Odin growls briefly, but when Freya runs up, playfully barking and sniffing him before lowering herself, he stops.

It's almost comical to see him turn his head this way and that, as if trying to figure out what to do with her.

He barks once, licks Edward's hand, and runs off, Freya on his heels.

Edward grins, kissing me. "That went well."


	160. Disclose

**Disclose**

Our skin is still damp from exertion as we lie on our backs, absently caressing each other in post-coital bliss. Being with Edward again is so close to perfection that I can easily imagine this as my forever.

He rolls onto his side, lifting up onto one elbow to look down at me in the faint light. "So what's been going on, Jasper? I can tell something's on your mind…"

In truth, there are many answers to that question, but I know the most pressing. "I don't know how I'm going to run the shop when Rosalie quits," I admit.


	161. Flow

**Flow**

Edward insists on coming with me to the shop.

I have to admit that having him there again is nice – comforting in a way, especially since it's as if he never left in the first place. He's a little slower at first, as we're hand-cutting the candy, but he soon finds his rhythm again.

It's all hands on deck for this order, since this method is much slower, and the candy cools down too quickly otherwise.

Edward's opposite me, elbow to elbow with Emmett and Alice. He grins at me, winking.

It strikes me that he looks at home here.


	162. Intent

**Intent**

A week seems like eternity after months spent apart, but we're both aware of how quickly it will pass. We don't waste a minute of our time together.

We find ourselves awake late at night, rising early in the morning to share breakfast, walking on the beach with the dogs… anything that allows us to talk.

But there's something on Edward's mind he's not talking about.

I have a feeling that it's our unspoken agreement, that the furrow on his brow is because of the question of what we are.

So I don't ask…

But I think about it, too.


	163. Candle

**Candle**

I've been out of sorts – off balance – all day. Edward's not at work, claiming he has a paper due. I miss him more than I want to admit, and the day seems to drag by.

Rosalie keeps glancing at me, a look on her face I can't discern. I'm not even sure want to. She doesn't say anything, though, and for that I'm grateful.

Once I finally get home, the place is surprisingly quiet. I call out, "Edward?"

Getting no response, I look for him.

My eyes widen at the sight in the dining room, where candles flicker everywhere.


	164. Adept

**Adept**

I stand unblinking, my eyes trying to adjust to the low, wavering light – and absorb the sight before me.

Edward's arms wrap around me from behind. His fingers tease my abdomen through my shirt, his lips mimicking the motion on my neck. "Welcome home, baby," he whispers, and then pulls back to smile at me.

I turn in his arms, slipping mine around him and kissing him fully. When we part, we both hum contently. "I thought you had a paper to write…" I accuse playfully.

"Finished it." He grins. "And had just enough time to make dinner for us…"


	165. Vulnerable

**Vulnerable**

Edward's cooking is heavenly. I compliment him on the steak, and he blushes slightly, murmuring, "I'm glad you like it."

When I ask about the dogs, he glances at his plate before meeting my eye. "Alice took them, so we could talk..."

I nod. Somehow, the atmosphere shifts, the air heavy with implication.

Neither of us talk much more – unusual for us.

Our plates empty, I clear my throat. My voice is low, hesitant. "What did you want to talk about?" Heart hammering with trepidation, I wait for his answer.

Sipping his wine, he lowers his eyes and sighs, "Jasper..."


	166. Layout

**Layout**

I reach out, taking his hand, and he smiles as he gives my fingers a quick squeeze.

He inhales, steeling himself, then begins in a low, husky voice. "Jasper… ever since you asked me where I saw us going, I haven't been able to think about much else. Every day I miss you. Every day I wonder how you're doing. I don't want that anymore."

I freeze, too afraid to hope.

"When I think about all the places I could go after graduation, there's only one place I _want_ to be."

He pauses, staring into my eyes. "Here. With you."


	167. Reaction

**Reaction**

My heart begins to race again, this time with hope and excitement. "Really?"

He grins, bringing our fingers to his lips. "I can't see myself anywhere other than right here, baby. I don't _want _to be anywhere else."

I frown, biting my lip. "What'll you-?"

He rolls his eyes, huffing before I've even finished my sentence. "Rosalie'll be leaving soon... I was hoping you'd be okay with her training me to replace her."

His eyes are intent on mine, searching, hoping, longing.

"Really?" I ask again.

He nods, whispering, "I was hoping you wanted to keep it in the family?"


	168. Proposal

**Proposal**

I swallow, sitting up straighter. My eyes are trained on Edward, my chin lifted, my heart in my throat.

I feel light-headed, almost disconnected. "The family?"

Edward smiles and moves beside me. He kisses my forehead and then sinks to one knee, one hand on my thigh and the other in his pocket.

"Yes, the family…" He clears his throat, a blush rising on his cheeks, though his eyes are earnest. "I want forever with you, Jasper. Will you spend forever with me?"

Shock and excitement war in my chest as I stare at the simple silver band he holds.


	169. Answer

**Answer**

"Jasper?" he whispers, his voice laced with insecurity.

I blink, looking up into his eyes again. "Forever?"

_Do you mean it?_

_Is this real?_

He smiles, nodding. "Forever. I love you, Jasper. Will you-?"

Cradling his face in my hands, I lean in to kiss him, stopping just shy of his lips to whisper hoarsely, "Yes."

He inhales sharply as our lips meet, the hand on my thigh moving to tangle in my hair, anchoring me.

Minutes later, he pulls away, his voice shaky, "You mean it?"

I nod.

His hand trembles as he slips the ring on my finger.


	170. Euphoria

**Euphoria**

He kisses me ecstatically, a hard pressing of lips against smiling lips. I don't know which of us is shaking – maybe we both are – but the air crackles with excitement and disbelief, heightening the sensation.

When our lips part, the kiss becomes something more. Edward tilts his head, his tongue brushing mine with a needy moan, and his hands slip up my thighs to cradle my face.

My fingers tangle in his hair, tugging to bring him as close as possible. He stands without breaking our kiss, moving to straddle my lap and settle on my thighs.

I want more.


	171. Request

**Request**

My hands roam his chest, his back, everywhere I can feel his skin. If I could be inside of him, fuse into him, I would.

Edward pulls away, gasping, whimpering, pleading.

Kissing, gently scraping, licking – I can't seem to get enough of him as I cover every possible inch I can reach.

He pulls my face to his, his eyes feverish. "Please, baby," _kiss_, "...our room," _kiss_, "...need you," _kiss_, "...take me to bed," _kiss_, "...make me yours."

I feel dazed as I look at him – shocked, almost.

_Our room?_

Cupping his cheek, I gaze deep into the sparkling green.


	172. Heights

**Heights**

I'm not even sure how we make it to my room – _our_ room – but soon enough, we are standing by the bed, the dance of our hands nearly choreographed as we undress each other.

When Edward reaches down to stroke me, my head falls back and my lips part as I stand motionless and helpless for a moment. Again, he drops to his knees, but this time he kisses his way down my abdomen, his tongue and lips teasing my skin.

From his place on the floor, his mouth brings me to new heights, ones I long to show him.


	173. Join

**Join**

Edward's fingers are entangled in my hair – pulling in time with his incoherent pleas for more.

I hum my assent, the vibrations causing him to cry out, to beg. When I release him, simultaneously pulling my fingers out, he whimper-whines.

He's too far gone to do anything but watch, his hand idly stroking his dick while I prepare myself. His hungry eyes follow my every move. Once I'm within reach, he pulls me to him, kissing me fiercely as I enter him.

A throaty groan escapes him.

Our eyes meet. He smiles, murmuring, "Yours, forever."

His words spur me on.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a head's up for our **_Marked_** readers. Life's been all kinds of crazy still this past month, and isn't looking like settling down for a few more weeks. Because of this, we've decided to put **_Marked_** on indefinite hold (same goes for **_Be Careful What You Wish For_**, of course). We apologize for the break, and are sincerely sorry that it's even necessary, but our sanity comes first. We are doing everything we can to get back into a writing groove (something that's proven to be elusive beyond the occasional drabble here and there) so that we can get back to our boys. We miss them even more than you do.

Thank you for all your patience and kind support. **_Eye Candy_** will continue to post daily, and you will see an update here and there if we have one to share, but not for our chaptered stories.

We **_will_** be back.


	174. Shimmer

**Shimmer**

The room shimmers in the soft light spilling in from the hallway – sweat on Edward's skin, pearlescent drops scattered across his chest, moisture gathered on his lips.

My vision blurs, my eyes swimming with the force of my emotions when Edward whispers his happiness, telling me he never dreamed of finding someone like me.

"I love you," I whisper gruffly in return, meaning it more than I ever have.

He smiles, pulling me close, our chests pressed together as we kiss. This is how we are meant to be – body to body, lips to lips, hearts and minds as one.


	175. Reveal

**Reveal**

We're hand-cutting candy again. This time, Edward's at my side, while Rose, Emmett, and Alice are spread out across the table.

The shop isn't open yet, and this is the first batch of the day – one started a little earlier than normal due to this order.

Edward keeps stealing glances, touching me innocently as often as possible. The others' eyes are on us, though no one speaks.

Rosalie puts down the scissors with a huff; the clang of metal on metal shocks me.

She points at us. "Enough of this. One of you tell me what's going on. Right. Now."


	176. Blessing

**Blessing**

Edward flushes, cheeks and neck flaming redder than his hair as his eyes shoot to mine. I see the question and know what he's asking.

I nod, giving him a small smile.

He turns to my family and reaches out, taking my hand. "Rosalie, Alice… Emmett…" He glances at each in turn, but they look back at him with mere curiosity. "Last night, I asked Jasper to spend forever with me…"

Alice breaks the long, silent pause. "What did he say?"

Amid the quiet laughter, I answer, "I said yes, Ali."

Again, silence reigns – until the room erupts in congratulations.


	177. Giddy

**Giddy**

Rosalie hugs me so tight that I almost fear she'll crush either my ribs or her unborn child if she's not careful.

I feel positively giddy as she tells me she knows – Edward is it, and we deserve every happiness we can find together.

Alice throws her arms around both Rose and me, adding her own heartfelt words.

My eyes flicker to Emmett, who is hugging a laughing Edward, clapping him hard on the back.

When Rose finally lets me go, I notice Alice has finished up the last of the cutting. Kissing her cheek, I thank her.

She winks.


	178. Inform

**Inform**

The mood at work is playful all day. Teasing puts smiles on our faces, and even the customers join in some.

When the day is done, Edward and I walk back to my house hand-in-hand, taking some time together before Alice drops Freya and Odin off after dinner.

When we walk inside, he gives a sheepish smile.

"What's on your mind?" I ask with a kiss.

His grin broadens. "I'm dying to call my mom… are you ready to tell your parents?"

My eyes widen as I picture my parents' reaction, and then my grin matches his. "Let's do it."


	179. Phone

**Phone**

He insists we call my parents first, so we sit down on the couch together, putting the phone on speaker. He wraps his arms around me, kissing my cheek right as my mother picks up.

_"Jasper? How are you, son?"_

I clear my throat. "Hey, Mom? Is Dad there?"

_"He's right here. Did you want to talk to him?_" I can hear her confusion.

"Actually... could you put the phone on speaker, Mom? I – _we_ – have something to tell you."

I smile as I hear Dad's voice. _"We?"_

Edward grins. "Yes, sir. Mr. Hale? I wanted to ask your permission..."


	180. Shock

**Shock**

"…to marry your son."

I expected my parents to be surprised, but the sharp intake of breath is mine. In the pause that follows, Edward pulls me closer to whisper, "Marry me, Jasper? Please?"

My father responds before I do, a trace of surprise in his voice. "_Well, Edward, you seem to make Jasper happy. Do you plan to be good to him? The rest of your life is a very long time."_

"I will, sir. I can't imagine being without him."

"Yes," I murmur, my eyes locked with Edward's.

"_Then you have my permission. Welcome to the family, son."_


	181. Eager

**Eager**

When Edward hangs up the phone, I turn in his arms, kissing him soundly.

His fingers wind in my hair, scratching my scalp lightly as he hums appreciatively.

I try to push him down, wanting – needing – him here, _now_.

He braces his hand on my shoulder, stopping me with a breathless chuckle. "Baby, we can't. Alice'll be here soon, and we still have to call my mom."

Running my hand along his thigh, my thumb brushes his hard-on.

"I can't wait. It's too hard." I nibble his chin.

He snorts. "That's what he said."

I growl softly, tickling his side.


	182. Pleased

**Pleased**

"Hey, Mom," Edward says.

He gives me a quick kiss, his eyes dancing with excitement, and I find that I can't look away.

"_Edward! I wasn't expecting you to call this week… is everything alright?"_

"Yeah, everything's great, actually. I have some news… well, _we_ do."

"_We? Is Jasper there with you?"_

"Yes, ma'am," I answer, feeling a thrill of anticipation when I realize I'm talking to my future mother-in-law.

"_Well, don't keep me guessing…"_ she teases, so like her son.

"Mom… Jasper and I are getting married!" Edward's excitement seeps into his tone and is echoed in her squeal.


	183. Welcome

**Welcome**

Odin and Freya are playing tug of war with the toy Edward had given him.

Alice has her arm around my waist as we watch them play. She grins. "They get along so well... you'd think they'd been together forever, despite the age difference." Giving me a sidelong glance, her grin widens. "Much like another couple I know."

Narrowing my eyes at her, I can't stop myself from smiling. Kissing the top of her head, I murmur, "Thanks, Ali. For everything."

I know that without the advice of my baby sister, I'd never have braved this.

She smiles. "You're welcome."


	184. Dinner

**Dinner**

Dinner conversation is light and filled with laughter as Alice and I share stories of our childhood. She's Edward's age – so much younger than Rose and I that, while I remember things she did as a little kid, she remembers my early dating escapades.

What little there were.

As we wave goodbye, Edward slips his arms around my waist from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder. "You know, I'm kinda jealous of that Alec guy…" His lips tease my neck.

"Really?" I grin.

"Yup…" His fingers run along my waistband. "Don't like thinking about anyone touching you before me…"


	185. Jealous

**Jealous**

Turning around in his arms, I kiss him – hard – my fingers tangling in his hair.

I fumble behind me, trying to lock the door. Edward reaches around without breaking our connection and flicks the lock. Satisfied that we won't be disturbed, I begin to move us to our room.

When he bumps into the wall, I push up against him, my lips finding their way to his ear.

"What about you? I don't much like the idea of anyone having touched _you_ before, either. Hate that someone else knows how you look, how you sound… and _feel_ when you come."


	186. Bite

**Bite**

Edward growls, bucking his hips against mine, and suddenly I'm the one with my back to the wall. He bites hard at the join between my shoulder and neck, leaving me panting as my head falls back and my lips part.

Before I know it, my pants and boxers are around my ankles, and when he steps back to me, I feel his nude flesh against mine. He pauses, pulling back far enough to smile at me, and then his eyes drift closed as he murmurs, "Goddamn, I can't wait to call you my husband… to know you're mine forever…"


	187. Relish

**Relish**

Edward's lips trail over my chest and abs, working his way down slowly to where I want him most. Between nips, licks, and kisses, he murmurs words of love, interspersed with all the things he wants to do to me.

I try to lie still, to let him have his way, but my need is too great. I whimper as he gets close, passing my aching cock by.

With a smirk, he finally relents, taking me slow and deep.

This time, I'm the one uttering scattered words of love, desire, and need.

I close my eyes, allowing myself to feel.


	188. Intimate

**Intimate**

Making love to Edward is different. Each time feels like the first while being enhanced by the way we've learned each others' bodies. He knows me like no one else – and I know him the same.

Shallow breaths and confident hands combine with the rhythmic thrusting of his hips to bring us to euphoria as loving words spill from our lips.

As we come down from our high, he settles beside me, his legs tangled with mine, his body nearly as close as it was only moments before.

He kisses me tenderly. "I love you, Jasper… thank you so much…"


	189. Clarify

**Clarify**

Stroking his cheek with my finger, I frown. "For what, baby?"

He hums. "For taking a chance on me last summer, and again when I moved back to college. For saying you'll marry me."

His voice is the merest of whispers, his eyes swimming with heartfelt emotion, a small smile on his lips as he adds, "I can't quite believe how I got so lucky..."

I give a quiet snort and murmur, "I think you got that backwards, sweetheart."

He quirks a brow.

Kissing his forehead, I whisper, "I'm the lucky one… that you'd ever want to be with me."


	190. Again

**Again**

Edward sees the look on my face and smiles half-heartedly, whispering, "I know."

After a soft kiss, he caresses my cheek. "Just remember that it's only a couple of months… then you're stuck with me forever."

His grin is cheeky before he kisses me – long, hard, deep enough to stir my desire before he pulls away again. "I'll call when we get there. Love you, baby."

I smile and offer words of love and caution – I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him. As we watch Edward and Freya drive away, Odin whines.

"Goodbye," I whisper.

Again.


	191. Monotony

**Monotony**

The days after Edward leaves are all the same: I work, take Odin out for long walks, and try not to miss Edward too much.

The only things to break the day-to-day tedium are his phone calls and Rosalie as her pregnancy progresses.

She's determined to have me involved as much as possible. I'm not entirely sure if that's a twin-thing, or simply an attempt to distract me from pining too much.

More than once, she drags me to her appointments, under the pretense that between her and Emmett, one of them needs to continue getting paid.

I don't argue.


	192. Falter

**Falter**

I hang up the phone with Edward's "_I love you so much"_ ringing in my ears, but those are not the words burning into my chest.

He hadn't sounded excited when he told me about the party tonight, but I can't shake the image of him there – the way he looks when he dances, that carefree, confident smile on his face. He loves it, I know.

And I can't help but wonder how long it will be before he resents me taking that away from him.

He's so young; how can he _possibly_ be ready to settle down… with me?


	193. Moody

**Moody**

Odin lies pressed tight against me on my bed, sensing my need for contact right now. I haven't heard from Edward yet, as his friends are "dragging me down to another party tonight," as he'd put it. Though he'd said he misses me, I can't help but wonder how true that can be.

Lately, there've been more parties than usual.

Before my thoughts can go to dangerous places, Odin's wet nose against my cheek pulls me out of them.

The phone rings, and I answer, scratching Odin's ears. The sound of Edward's voice – slightly drunk and slurred – has me aching.


	194. Troubled

**Troubled**

Sweat beads at my temple and slides down my cheek, one sign of the warming weather. The days are growing longer the closer it gets to Edward's graduation. I live in fear every day that _today_ will be the day I get the call breaking things off.

On some level, I know it's ridiculous. Edward's tone and words haven't changed at all. It's my own fears seeping in… but I can't help but worry I'm right.

I head back to my office for lunch, but before I can take a bite of my sandwich, my door opens.

Rosalie steps in.


	195. Listen

**Listen**

She leans against my desk, hands folded over her stomach.

Despite my mood, I can't help but smile at the sight. That is, until I look in her eyes.

She sighs, brushing hair out of my face with a small smile. "Talk to me, Jasper."

So I do.

I've bottled it up inside and am at the point where I just _need _to talk to someone about it. I just can't bring myself to do so with Edward, afraid that he'll confirm my fears.

She listens patiently – without interruption – until I've gotten everything off my chest.

She sighs. "Oh, Jazz..."


	196. Reason

**Reason**

"Can I ask you something?"

Nothing good ever comes from that question. Still, I nod to Rosalie warily, knowing that whatever she has to say is important.

I just pray that it isn't, "_What the hell were you thinking?"_

"Has Edward done anything that would make you think he changed his mind?" she asks.

I've wondered that so often. "No, but-"

"But nothing, Jasper," she interrupts. "Look, it's normal to be nervous, especially when you're apart this way. But I've seen the way he looks at you. You're his world. That doesn't change just because he's younger or far away."


	197. Overwhelm

**Overwhelm**

We talk well past my lunch break. Rosalie breaks down my fears as only she can.

As we step back onto the floor, she jokes, "Good thing you're the boss, or you'd have to give yourself a write-up for taking too long on lunch."

She winks, kisses my cheek, and disappears into the shop.

The rest of the afternoon flies by, my thoughts going between our conversation and knowing what I have to do when I get home.

It's something that's brought home by the text Edward sends me: a picture of stacks of boxes and the message, "Almost there."


	198. Store

**Store**

Odin sits beside me as I stand in the doorway of my closet, staring inside. Nearly a decade's worth of clothes and shoes and boxes are crammed on the shelves. There's never been a reason to get rid of much, since I've always lived alone.

But now, I need to make room for someone else.

I exhale, puffing my cheeks out, but the thought that it's for the man I love puts a smile on my face as I roll up my sleeves and step inside.

I work well into the night, stopping only to eat and answer Edward's call.


	199. Truth

**Truth**

_"So what were you up to?"_

Sitting back against the headboard, I glance at my closet, grinning. "Nothing much, just cleaning out my closet and stuff."

He snorts, muttering, _"Nothing much? I've _seen _that closet..."_

His tone is teasing. I can practically hear his grin.

_"I can't _wait '_til the end of the month!"_

My heart skips a beat, and then I frown. Exhaling loudly, I run my fingers through my hair, closing my eyes as I say, "Edward..."

I tell him – at last – the fears I've been struggling with. With each passing word, I hear anguish settle in him.


	200. Reassurance

**Reassurance**

"_Jasper…"_ His voice is hoarse, broken, and I feel lower than the floor. "_Do you… are… I mean... do you _want _to marry me? Because…"_

"God yes, Edward. That's _all_ I want. I know it was completely unfair to think that just because… just because…"

"_I'm a kid,"_ he fills in, his voice part-teasing, part-hurt.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. That's how it sounds; isn't it?" My words tumble out as I try to explain – or, rather, try to make him understand where my mind was. His answers soothe me, and my heart lifts when I finally hear his confidence return.


	201. Affirmation

**Affirmation**

As I'm about to hang up, he says, _"Hey, Jasper?"_

"Yeah, baby?" I settle back against the headboard again.

I can hear his smile. _"I really do love you, you know. It's only a few more weeks, sweetheart."_

Odin nudges my hand, whining softly. I nod, scratching his ears. "Only a few more weeks," I repeat. Smiling, I add, "I love you, too. Get some sleep, Edward. You've got a lot of studying to do."

He snorts.

I grin.

"Better ace those exams, babe. I don't hire any old jock, you know."

He laughs. _"Damn, my good looks won't do?"_


	202. Offering

**Offering**

Nearly a week later at work, my phone vibrates in my pocket. Opening the message from Edward, I find a picture of him grinning next to the edible bouquet I sent him.

Beneath the arrangement of pineapple daisies and chocolate-covered strawberries is his message:

_It's unbelievable! And almost as tasty as you…_

I laugh, typing a quick response.

_Can't be as tasty as you. Glad you like it – I love you. Marry me?_

I lean against the counter, staring at my phone, which buzzes again in no time.

_That's a done deal, Mr. Hale. Or should I say Masen? ;)_


	203. Excitement

**Excitement**

Strangely enough, the closer to his exams we get, the more I'm buzzing – despite the fact we're not able to talk as much as before. He's apparently taken my joke to heart and is studying hard whenever he can.

Alice calls one night, taking a study break. Though she's a junior, she's working hard as well. As we talk, she says, _"Jazz, I saw something the other day that made me think of you."  
_  
Intrigued, I listen as she tells me about a site that sells custom gifts… and the portfolio she saw on there.

I grin, thanking her.

Again.


	204. Prepare

**Prepare**

I comb the town before finally buying hand-carved pens for Edward to go along with the portfolio. Choosing a graduation gift was hard, but I'm satisfied that this one will let him know how welcome he is in my life – and the shop.

A second gift for him is underway at the jeweler's, but I plan to give him his engagement ring after the graduation madness.

Each day, I work a little around the house, making steady progress toward having the place ready for him.

_I_ am more than ready to have him here, in my arms.

In our home.


	205. Drag

**Drag**

Time feels as if it's come to a standstill. I've hardly spoken to Edward all week. It's exam-week for him, and he's studying all the time now.

The only times he's not hitting the books are the first couple of hours after each test.

When I'm still at work.

I try to call on my breaks, but they're never long enough, and they don't always coincide with his schedule.

Then once I'm off work, he's buried in books again.

We text each other, but even those are sporadic at best.

I have to keep reminding myself, "Only two more days."


	206. Senior

**Senior**

"_I don't have classes or anything next week, so I was thinking I'd come hang out with you. We can drive up for graduation together."_

My immediate reaction is to tell him hell yes and have him here that much faster. Instead I frown and stand, pacing the living room. "You can't do that, baby."

"_I can't? Why not?"_

"Because… after graduation, you're not going to see your friends anymore. Not the same way, anyway. You should enjoy this week. Party. Hang out." I can't believe the words are coming out of my mouth, but I wouldn't take them back.


	207. Remind

**Remind**

My phone rings. I glance at the clock, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. _1:08? What the..?_

"'Lo?"

_"Hey, baby… missed you."_

My annoyance disappears when I hear his voice – drunken slur and all. Lying back on my pillow, I sigh softly. "Edward... I miss you, too, sweetheart. Did you just get home?"

Closing my eyes, I take a slow breath, reminding myself that _I'm _the one that told him to stay, to have fun, to party.

And he's been doing just that.

Seth and Embry have been dragging him out… with little protest from Edward.

_"Yeah, I did..."_


	208. Gather

**Gather**

I watch my mother hug Edward's, and the sight puts a fond smile on my face despite my impatience to get on the road. Elizabeth flew in last night for Edward's graduation and to spend a few days with us.

She's staying with Rosalie and Emmett, an arrangement that makes me incredibly grateful. As if knowing my thoughts, Rose grins at me, and I manage another smile.

At last, we're all loaded in the cars and on the way to Ithaca. The shop is closed for the first time ever so we can all be there to watch Edward graduate.


	209. Hotel

**Hotel**

As we pull up to the hotel everyone'll be staying at overnight, I ask Elizabeth again if she's sure. I don't want to deprive her of time spent with her only child.

Smiling, she pats my leg. "You go ahead, dear. I think I'll stay here, swap embarrassing stories with your mother."

Her tone is teasing, her eyes sparkling with mischief in a way that forcibly reminds me of Edward. I shake my head, laughing. Kissing her cheek, I thank her.

"For what, Jasper?"

"For raising your son to be the wonderful man he is. For welcoming me."

She smiles.


	210. Sweet

**Sweet**

Edward flops onto his bed with a groan after finally saying goodnight to Seth and Embry. We spent the night hanging out with them, mostly at my insistence. Edward doesn't realize yet that he'll someday miss these times.

As soon as I slide into bed with him, he rolls on top of me. His lips caress my cheek and neck as his fingers brush the hair from my forehead. Pressing himself up, he smiles at me.

"You're amazing. Did you know that?"

I blush at his words… and at the way his hand roams down, toying with my pants button.


	211. Fulfill

**Fulfill**

Our joining is slow, sweet, and pure heaven.

We both know that this is the end of a chapter in our lives.

The start of a new one.

Together.

No more parting of ways.

No more nights spent alone.

No more having to say goodbye.

Edward whispers reverently, telling me how much he loves me.

My own words echo the same feelings.

He props on one elbow, his fingers trailing over every bit of skin he can reach. When he finally takes me in hand, bringing me to completion with sure strokes, I fall again, and Edward follows soon after.


	212. Graduation

**Graduation**

Beaming smiles.

They're all around me as we watch Edward accept his diploma. Most of the smiles are directed toward him – all except one.

My mother's excited smile is turned my way, watching me watch him. I know she's happy for Edward, but she's happier for me.

She's waited a long time for me to find love, and there's no doubt I have with Edward.

As soon as he's released, he comes bounding toward us like a kid, his eyes focused on me. His arms are crushing as he holds me close, but I wouldn't have it any other way.


	213. Moving

**Moving**

It's just Edward and me now, loading the last of his things into the U-haul.

He closes the hatch, grinning.

It falters slightly as he catches sight of Seth and Embry, standing on the porch with Freya. His eyes cut to mine.

I have a fair idea what he's thinking – I've been there myself.

Kissing his temple, I whisper, "Freya and I'll be in the truck."

He nods.

Now comes the hardest part: saying goodbye to his friends.

I say my farewells to the guys, leaving Edward to do his own.

Climbing in the cab, he says, "Let's go home."


	214. Home

**Home**

As much as we'd like to fall into bed, there's too much to do. We spend hours unloading the truck, making sure boxes get to the right rooms.

The bedroom is the last destination, and one look in the half-empty, extremely neat closet stops Edward in his tracks.

"Oh my god..." He turns to look at me with wide eyes. "What did you _do_ in here?"

He tries to keep a straight face, but I see his lips twitch. I narrow my eyes.

Then I pounce, driving him back to the bed and tackling him.

We kiss hungrily, boxes forgotten.


	215. Sweat

**Sweat**

His hands fumble as he tries to take off my shirt, but it's sticking to my skin. Annoyed, he pushes against me, finally able to remove the offending object.

As soon as it's off, his lips latch onto my nipple. My head falls back, and I moan.

"Please, baby..."

Before I can say anything else, I'm on my back, and Edward's struggling to get the rest of my clothes off of me.

I clumsily help him out of his, too.

When we're both naked, he hovers over me. His burning gaze sets me on fire before he's even touched me.


	216. Frenetic

**Frenetic**

I can't say for sure what drives us into a frenzy, but our hands burn with energy, our eyes with intensity.

I trace his lips with my tongue, savoring the salty taste of his skin. Our hands collide as we work quickly, trying desperately to make sure we are both ready.

And how ready we are.

His hand is the one that rolls the condom down my length – and the one that brushes my hand away impatiently as his legs wrap around me.

"Now, Jasper… please…" he whispers hoarsely, biting my lip with a groan when I press into him.


	217. New

**New**

Hard. Fast. Almost feral as we seek to claim, mark… possess.

It's like we're trying to make up for all the time spent apart.

All the goodbyes we've said.

Trying to burn away the last vestiges of any lingering doubts.

This is _us_.

Fresh.

Whole.

Complete in almost every way.

His limbs are shaking with the effort of staying on all fours as I pound into him.

We're both so close, so very close now. Our breathing's labored as we move together.

I lean over him, lips by his ear as I rasp, "I can't _wait_ to call you 'husband'."


	218. Spent

**Spent**

We lie in blissful quiet, the only sounds that of our ragged breathing.

And then the click of excited paws against the tiles as Odin and Freya tear off down the hall. Edward rolls over with a grunt, his hand landing on my chest.

He grins impishly as he watches me before giving me a quick kiss. "Break's over, I think."

I chuckle and take a deep breath, then sit up with a groan. "Guess so..." I run my fingers through my hair, thinking. "Shower and then a walk for the kids?"

His eyes dance as he nods. "Sounds perfect."


	219. Serene

**Serene**

Odin and Freya are playing together in the surf.

I smile, glancing at Edward walking beside me. He's laughing at the dogs, shaking his head. Our fingers are laced together as we continue to walk slowly, hand in hand.

The wind's picking up a little. I shiver.

Edward notices and pulls me to him, wrapping his arm around my waist while I do the same with him.

He pauses for a moment, his eyes gazing out, seemingly taking in everything. He turns to look at me. His smile is warm, his sigh happy – content. "I can't believe I'm finally here."


	220. Slip

**Slip**

We make it back home, brushing sand out of fur and off feet before going inside. Feeling the gaping hole where my stomach should be, I grin at Edward. "Pizza or Chinese?"

He tilts his head, thinking a moment. "Chinese," he says decisively. He kisses me briefly and then says, "Want me to order?"

I nod, thanking him before going to change. As I unzip my suitcase – one of the few things we still haven't unpacked – I see Edward's gift stuck in the corner. "Shit," I mutter.

I change into pajamas, grab the wrapped present, and head down the hall.


	221. Give

**Give**

He's just hanging up when I find him standing in the living room, looking out the window.

"Hey baby..." I shift uncomfortably, kicking myself for having forgotten.

Edward turns, looking puzzled as he takes in my obvious nerves. His eyes briefly dart to the package in my hands before finding mine again.

With a sigh, I press my forehead to his, murmuring, "I'm sorry. I should have given you this yesterday, but it completely slipped my mind..."

His kiss and quiet "Shh..." interrupt my babbling.

I smile, handing his gift to him. "Congratulations, Mr. Masen. I hope you like it."


	222. Anticipate

**Anticipate**

Edward smiles, taking the package from my hands. "Thanks! You really didn't need to get me anything…"

He trails off, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the sofa. Despite his protests, I can see excitement written across his face. I feel a stab of nerves as I suddenly hope that he'll _get_ my gift.

We sit just as Odin and Freya come trotting in, settling on the couch. Edward tears off the paper and opens the box, staring for a moment before looking up with a soft smile.

"For the shop?" he asks gruffly.

I nod, and he beams.


	223. Delve

******A/N: **several people have asked now what Jasper got Edward. Remember chapter 203, where Alice directs him to the customized portfolio? And in chapter 204, Jasper finds hand-carved wooden pens to go with them? _That_ is his graduation/welcome home gift to Edward. All clear now? Cool. Let's keep on truckin' ;-)

* * *

**Delve**

Edward doesn't do things halfway. His first day at the shop, he and Rose are almost tied at the hip. Despite having worked here before, both in the shop and in the back with me, he asks questions.

Rose has put together a curriculum of sorts for him, earning her an eyeroll and a grin as he mutters, "And here I thought I was _done _with school."

She smacks him lightly on the chest, then calmly goes over everything. Between them they figure out what they need to focus most on.

Every time I see them huddled together, I smile.


	224. Role

**Role**

It's like he never left, though now most of his time is spent in the office rather than in the kitchen with me and Emmett.

Emmett, who never fails to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively whenever he catches me staring as Edward walks by.

When I tease him about his middle school humor, he just shrugs and says, "You're the one that introduced me to your sister, bro."

"A mistake I regret every single day."

He laughs at our standing joke just as Rose and Edward pass by again, this time talking about some improvements he has for the inventory system.


	225. Reversal

**Reversal**

It's been two weeks since Edward started working.

Four days since the ring I ordered for him arrived – and began burning a hole in my pocket.

Every morning, I wake up, telling myself that tonight's the night – and then do nothing. He's already asked me, but I want to do this. I _need _to do this, to show him I'm serious, that I no longer have doubts.

And I need to make it special.

In the end, it's Emmett who suggests to simply go with something that is "us."

It takes me hardly any time to figure out. I smile.


	226. Moonlight

**Moonlight**

Odin's deep bark rises over the crashing of the waves, balanced by Freya's playful growl before she pounces. They tear off down the beach, two blurred shadows against the sand.

Instead of following after them, I tug on Edward's hand, pulling him to a stop with me. He sighs contently and moves closer, kissing me tenderly as the water washes over our feet.

When we part, I smile at him in the silvery light before kneeling. His eyes are wide as he swallows and traces the ring I wear with his fingertips before I pull his ring from my pocket.


	227. Plea

**Plea**

My voice is hoarse with emotion as I gaze up at him and see his feelings shimmering in his eyes.

"Edward... I want to wake up to your tousled hair and lazy smile, and go to sleep with you in my arms, every day. I want to work side by side with you – both at home and at the shop. I want to walk along this very beach with you when I'm old and gray. I want to be able to love you, for the rest of my days. Edward, please... will you let me?"

I hold my breath, waiting.


	228. Response

**Response**

He blinks quickly, a smile spreading on his lips as he listens. At last, he takes a shaky breath and says, "Yes, Jasper… please, god, yes…"

My heart swells at his words, even though I'd anticipated his answer. He'd already asked me to marry him, after all, but the beaming happiness on his face tells me that this moment is just as special for him as his proposal was for me.

When I stand and wrap him in my arms, I feel something slide into place, some piece that brings the intricate puzzle that is my life into sharper focus.


	229. Summer

**Summer**

Over the course of the summer, we settle into our easy rhythm. The only real deviation is that Rose now works part-time, but she still insists on my company to several of her doctor's visits.

On one of the few days we have a break on the candy making part of business, both Emmett and I are with her as she gets an ultrasound.

She's gotten huge, but with Emmett as the father, we all assumed the baby was simply big.

We all get a surprise when a second head appears, barely discernible, as if saying, "Hi, I'm here, too."


	230. Twins

**Twins**

"Wow, I never knew you could see so much!" Edward says, staring at the ultrasound picture Rosalie let me have. "They look like _people_!"

I laugh quietly, but his reaction is like mine when I saw them for the first time only hours ago. Tearing his eyes away, he glances up at me with a grin. "Twins, huh?"

I nod, my smile beaming as I pull him close for a kiss. When we part, he wears a pensive expression. At my raised eyebrow, he clears his throat.

"Baby?" he begins. "I want to be their uncle when they're born. Officially."


	231. Rush

**Rush**

I frown, brushing my fingers across Edward's cheek. "I don't know... Rose's due in less than two months. Is that even enough time?"

He sighs. "I know it's not a lot of time, Jazz, but I want to do this."

Tilting my head, my eyes search his. Since we met, he's not been one to waste a minute. It shouldn't come as a surprise to me that this would be no exception, yet I can't help but worry it's too fast.

Not because I have doubts about marrying him, but because I want to make this special for us both.


	232. Yield

**Yield**

"Please?" he murmurs gruffly, his lips tracing a lazy line along my jaw as he presses his body against mine.

He's already won – we both know it – but I let my head fall back and moan softly, enjoying his attentions. His breath is hot against my ear when he whispers, "Please, Jasper… marry me soon. Make me your husband. I promise you won't regret it…"

Both his lips and his words halt when I nod, and I raise my head to find him watching me expectantly.

"As soon as you want," I promise, watching as his eyes brighten with excitement.


	233. Date

**Date**

"Really?"

I nod, kissing him softly. He grins, immediately grabbing his laptop and rattling off ideas. I simply watch, listening in quiet bemusement.

He pauses, frowning.

"What?" I ask.

Tilting his head, he thinks briefly. "Jazz, I-" He sighs, running his fingers through his hair as he tries again, his voice low. "I don't want this to just be... I want this to be real. Legal."

Pondering his words, I nod in understanding. His smile returns fully as he kisses me.

"So, Massachusetts then?"

A quick search gives us what we need, and we settle on a month from now. 


	234. Planning

**Planning**

Soon, every free moment is spent working on our wedding. Questions seem endless – everything from what to call the ceremony to where, exactly, it should take place.

All things we are not particularly good at.

We enlist Alice's help, and everything becomes much more manageable. She understands that what is important to us is in the vows exchanged before our families, and she helps take care of everything else.

By Friday, our bags are packed and in the car as we drop the dogs off with Rosalie so we can take an impromptu road trip to find our perfect location.


	235. Location

**Location**

We've narrowed the options down considerably, having scoured the net for possibilities. We both want to have a beach wedding, since the beach holds a special place in our hearts.

On the long drive to Massachusetts, we talk about the various places we want to check out. I go over the list we've made, praying that we'll find something suitable – and that we can find a place to have a reception afterward.

Edward smiles, taking his eyes off the road long enough to glance at me, squeezing my thigh.

Seeing his obvious happiness, I know it'll all be worth it.


	236. Comb

**A/N: **Just a quick note for clarification, since it's come up a few times in reviews. This point in the story takes place _before_ New York State joined the ranks of allowing gay marriage, therefore the boys cannot wed there and have it be legal. The nearest State to New Jersey that _does_ allow gay marriage, is Massachusetts. Hope that clears things up a little.

* * *

**Comb**

My feet are throbbing, my back aching from hours of walking. We've wandered along every beach, toured every town, and visited more souvenir shops than I like to think about.

As we stand along a stretch of Revere Beach looking at intricate sand sculptures, Edward slips his hand into mine. He wears a quiet, serene smile, and something about the way the sunlight glints on his hair lets me know this is it.

A few questions asked of the locals nets the perfect restaurant, too, and all our plans fall into place. We drive back to the hotel happy men.


	237. Race

**Race**

If time had seemed to go quickly before, it's positively speeding by now.

Alice calls in a few favors from her friends, and suddenly we find ourselves in the middle of fittings to make sure the tuxes she ordered – with our stamp of approval – are suited perfectly.

Edward's mother is also enlisted, as is mine. Together, they work on all the details.

Both Edward and I are relieved to get the help – and more than a little overwhelmed.

Rose does what she can to support us, but she has her own date to prepare for.

All too soon, it's time.


	238. Nerves

**Nerves**

I watch Edward drive, wondering if his stomach is like mine – knotted with nerves… and anticipation.

I can't wait for tomorrow. To call him "husband." To kiss him.

To make love to him again.

We've abstained to make our wedding night that much more special. We've slipped here and there, and lord knows I've helped myself way too often, but we haven't had sex in thirty-two long days.

And we're spending tonight apart to avoid temptation.

"You know," Edward muses suddenly, "it's only bad luck to see the _bride_ before the wedding."

I grin, knowing it's on his mind, too.


	239. Call

**Call**

I groan, wondering _again _why we chose to do this.

I miss him.

In the short time we've lived together, I've gotten too used to falling asleep to the sound of his breathing, the weight of his arm across my chest – not to mention good night kisses and _I love you_'s.

Staring at his photo in my wallet, I trace his face, sighing.

In my other hand, I hold the phone, wanting to call him but unsure I'll be able to keep myself from begging him to join me.

It rings, startling me.

_"Hey, baby, I missed you."_

I smile.


	240. Busy

**Busy**

I wake to a knock on my door. Crawling out of bed with a groan, I go to answer and find Alice.

"Morning, Sunshine," she says, handing me a cup of coffee. "Edward says he loves you, and if you want him to say it in person, you better get your ass up."

I raise both eyebrows in disbelief, and she grins. "Okay, so the last part is from me. Seriously, though, get moving… you're getting married in a few hours!"

I can't stop my grin as I take a sip of my coffee. The morning passes in a blur.


	241. Dressed

**Dressed**

It's been crazy. Alice proves to be quite the organizer, guiding me through the last minute details that need my attention. I do my best to comply, to concentrate, but time and again, my mind travels to Edward.

Whenever it does, I can't help but smile.

Finally, Alice releases me. I take a long, relaxing shower – well, as relaxing as can be, under the circumstances.

By the time I'm done, all primped and ready to get dressed, my stomach is in knots again.

Rose is there to help me with my tux, her eyes shimmering. "I'm so happy for you."


	242. Open

**Open**

The ocean breeze is brisk, ruffling Edward's hair and making it difficult to hear as we walk toward each other. It can't dampen the beaming smile on his face – the one I know matches mine.

Hands joined, we stand before the minister, listening to him carefully. My eyes sting and my throat constricts when he says, "No other human ties are more tender and no other vows more important than those you are about to pledge."

Looking at Edward, I feel the truth of those words. It is with pride and gratitude that I openly promise him all of me.


	243. Vow

**Vow**

Edward takes both my hands in his, his eyes shining brightly with emotion as he quotes "Touched by an Angel" by Maya Angelou. Finishing the last lines, he takes an unsteady breath and says, "Jasper, I promise to love and honor you, from now until the end of days."

Swallowing hard, I squeeze his hands, nodding as I smile and try to keep the sudden tears from spilling.

We exchange rings with slightly trembling fingers and nervous chuckles.

Afterward, we blend together sand – blue for him, natural for me. Edward's idea is perfect for the symbolic representation of our union.


	244. Kiss

**Kiss**

Nerves fade though awe remains as I feel Edward's strong arms wrap around me. Just before his lips touch mine, he whispers, "Forever."

I know only him for long, joyous moments as we kiss. Too soon for my liking, we have to part, turning toward the audience. Our hands are tightly clasped when the minister announces, "It is with great pleasure that I present to you the newlyweds, Jasper and Edward Masen-Hale!"

Cheers erupt, competing with the crashing surf as we're engulfed in a sea of congratulations. All I can see are smiles; all I can feel are welcoming arms.


	245. Drive

**Drive**

Seated in the back of the limo our mothers insisted on getting us, neither of us can stop smiling – or staring.

Edward whispers, "I can't believe we did it..."

His tone is awed. I grin, cupping his cheek as we kiss. My own voice is husky, both with want and emotion. "Believe it... husband."

His smile, already brilliant, lights up his entire face as he echoes, "Husband," before crashing his lips to mine.

We don't part until the sound of someone clearing his throat reaches us. "We're here, sirs."

With one last glance, we steel ourselves for the upcoming madness.


	246. Entrance

**Entrance**

We step out of the car, squinting against the afternoon glare. Edward turns to me, crooked grin in place as he straightens my collar, his fingertips lingering against my neck while his eyes hold promises for later tonight. "You ready for this?" he asks, his voice pitched low.

I glance toward the restaurant doors and then back to him, nodding. "You?"

He nods, kissing me before taking my hand. We pause as we're introduced again, and then the greetings begin.

Faces swim before me – parents, my sisters, Seth, Embry, even Mike – all smiling and blurring together into our new family.


	247. Reception

**Reception**

After all the well-wishers have had their say and everyone is seated, the food is served. I realize I'm starving. One glance at Edward tells me it's the same with him.

The food is excellent, the company better – the occasion the best.

When everyone is done, Emmett stands up.

A small bell chimes – Alice's idea.

He raises his glass to us, grinning as he delivers his toast. He teases us both to the point of blushing, earning him hearty laughs from everyone.

He finishes with, "Edward, you've made Jasper happier than I've ever seen him. For that, I thank you..."


	248. Sway

**Sway**

The music begins, and I'm lost for a moment, watching Edward. His eyes crinkle as he grins, and his hand tightening on my waist reminds me of where we are.

I kiss him softly as we begin to move with the music. The lyrics create an encompassing warmth that reaches somewhere deep inside of me.

"_Take my hand; only you can stop me shaking."_

Edward's lips move faintly as he whispers the words. I pull him close, resting my cheek against his.

"_We'll share forever; this I promise you."_

My eyes drift closed as my lips curve into a smile.


	249. Mother

**Mother**

As our song ends, he kisses me softly. "I love you."

I echo his words, and we walk hand in hand toward our mothers. They watch us with the radiant love only a mother can hold for her child.

I watch Edward whisper to Elizabeth as they step on the dance floor. With a smile, I escort Mom to the opening sounds of "I Hope You Dance."

Holding her close, I hum along.

_I hope you still feel small _  
_When you stand by the ocean_

She touches my cheek tenderly. "I'm so proud of you, son."

I whisper, "Thanks, Mom."


	250. Cake

**Cake**

When it's time to cut the cake, Edward and I are more than ready for the breather, having danced non-stop.

I grin at his quiet gasp as he takes in the topper – two joined rings, made of candy. I'd made them in the past as custom orders, and it took me forever to figure out a good way to make them look right. Seeing the look on his face now makes me glad of my choice.

It's the one thing I somehow managed to slip by him. A difficult feat, considering.

He gazes at me with shimmering eyes. "It's perfect."


	251. Night

**Night**

The bathroom door is closed, leaving the room in near darkness as I flop onto the bed in my tux. My feet are throbbing, my back aching…

And I can't stop smiling.

Weariness seems etched into my bones, but my body is still singing with excitement and disbelief.

"Edward's my husband," I whisper aloud, marveling at the feel of the words on my tongue.

"Damn right I am…"

I jump in surprise when he answers, straddling me.

I smile sheepishly at being caught, but he just murmurs, "I know you're beyond exhausted… I am, too… but I need you, baby…"


	252. Natural

**Natural**

Kisses become deeper, our hunger growing as Edward's hips roll rhythmically into mine. I feel him, hard and ready just as I am, through the thin layers of our pants.

Our hands move steadily, shedding clothing with a noticeable reverence. Every second of this night seems to arrive just as we are ready for it so that soon we lie nude in one perfect moment.

We're both ready – anxious – for what we know will happen next. He rolls onto his back, and as I settle on top of him, I whisper, "Are you ready?"

He nods, moaning as we kiss.


	253. Nude

**Nude**

Though the act itself is one we've done countless times, the feeling of him tightening around me is incomparable to anything I've ever experienced.

With no barriers between us, our connection has never felt more real, more complete, than it does right now.

Our bodies are pressed together, his arms around me, his lips on mine.

I'm in Heaven.

There is no frenzy, just a smooth rhythm that slowly drives us to that exquisite pinnacle, exchanging languid kisses, whispered words of love and adoration.

We fall into our new beginning with shuddering breath and reverent whispers.

"I love you, husband..."


	254. Breakfast

**Breakfast**

The alarm sounds too early, but we wanted time to shower together, a few moments of solitude before we join everyone for breakfast.

There, conversation flows as freely as the coffee. Everyone's in high spirits, telling stories and offering advice.

"I know they say never let the sun set on an argument, but they're dead wrong," Emmett says. "Morning make-up sex is the best."

We laugh, and I know from the way Edward's fingers tighten on my thigh that he has something similar in mind for us despite the lack of arguments.

I count the minutes until our honeymoon begins.


	255. Solitude

**Solitude**

After many hugs, pats on the back, and promises from Rosalie that she'll pick up the dogs from the kennel as soon as they get home, we say goodbye to our departing family.

Standing on the curb, our arms around each other, we both sigh at the same time.

Edward laughs, shaking his head. Kissing me softly, he whispers, "Take a walk with me?"

I nod.

At the beach, we take off our shoes and socks, enjoying the sand between our toes as we walk along the shore in comfortable silence.

Edward stops, pulling me to him, murmuring, "Thank you."


	256. Peace

**Peace**

We stroll leisurely along the beach, hand-in-hand, watching birds dive into the water. From time to time, we sit, reclining on the sand as the waves reach our toes.

Through it all, we talk.

As I watch Edward's easy smile and feel his fingers lace through mine, I'm struck by how _right_ we have always been together, ever since the moment I let myself find happiness with him.

The sun is climbing toward its zenith when Edward tugs me into the sand, lying beside me as he kisses me with tenderness and zeal.

"Take me to the room," he murmurs.


	257. Quick

**Quick**

The few days we're at Revere Beach go by too quickly.

Time is spent going out to eat, dancing, strolling along the beach, and simply relaxing.

It's Heaven.

More so, because we're here together, without interruptions or intrusions from daily life.

A life that beckons us home now.

We miss Freya and Odin, and as much as we're enjoying our time here, we want to go home to them.

Our last night here, we make love – something else we've done a _lot_.

Afterward, we talk about our time here, as well as what we're looking forward to on coming home.


	258. Threshold

**Threshold**

Grabbing the rolling suitcase, I walk toward our front door… and suddenly feel a smack on my ass.

Turning around, I find Edward studiously looking away, smirking.

"I see how it is…" I mutter, smiling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he responds, eyes innocently wide.

When we reach the doorway, I hear the duffel bag he's carrying hit the ground just before I'm swept off my feet – literally.

"Hey!" I protest.

He smiles down at me, playfulness and sincerity both in his eyes. "Tradition, Mr. Masen-Hale," he murmurs, kissing me softly before carrying me across the threshold.


	259. Dogs

**Dogs**

We spend some time putting our things away, making sure everything's in order before heading over to Rose and Emmett's for dinner.

We're greeted by a very excited Freya and Odin, who've apparently been inseparable.

Both Edward and I sit on the deck, playing with them as Emmett and Rose tell us about the store while he works the grill.

As we're telling Rose about our honeymoon, her eyes widen. "Oh!"

The three of us are instantly alert, but she smiles, waving Edward over. I realize what's going on and watch in amusement as the baby kicks against his hand.


	260. Awe

**Awe**

When we arrive home, Edward still has that star-struck expression on his face.

"You alright, babe?" I ask him, grinning as I open the door to let the dogs in.

He nods slowly, blinking before he smiles. "Yeah, sorry. I just… I never felt that. I guess I never really thought…"

"That there's a _person_ in there?" I supply. He nods again as I add, "Well, people in this case…"

"Pretty amazing, really…" he whispers, pulling me into his arms and pressing his lips to mine.

"Jazz?" he murmurs quietly. "Does it upset you that I can't give you that?"


	261. Support

**Support**

His question surprises me. "Upset me? Why would it?"

He shrugs, looking down. "I don't know..."

I cup his cheek. "Edward, does it upset _you_, that _I _can't give you that?"

He shakes his head, looking up with widened eyes. "No! Of course not, I just..."

Taking his hand, I guide us to the couch. Once we sit – his back to my chest – I wrap my arms around him, kissing his neck.

"Sweetheart, I've never given much thought to having kids of my own. I've always known, though, that if I wanted them, it'd never be like Rose and Emmett."


	262. Talk

**Talk**

"What do you mean?"

His question makes my lips quirk into an amused grin. "Well... I've known I'm gay for a very long time. Any future for me that involved kids wasn't going to involve a pregnant wife, you know?"

He laughs softly, patting my arm. "Yeah, I know. I get it. I guess I just worried that… that I was taking something away from you."

"Trust me, baby. You don't take anything away," I murmur honestly. I trail my lips along his neck, tasting salt and inhaling that masculine scent that makes my body quicken. "You've given me everything."


	263. Proposition

**Proposition**

He tilts his head, moaning softly.

I can feel his heart rate increase under my lips as I suck lightly at his pulse point.

"Jasper," he breathes.

"Mmm?"

His fingers tangle in my hair, holding me in place. "Please..."

Putting my lips to his ear, I whisper, "Edward... there's one thing you could give me..."

He shivers.

My hand trails down his stomach, resting on his erection, my thumb rubbing gently.

"I want my husband to make love to me," I murmur.

He moans louder as he turns to kiss me hard before standing and leading me to our bed.


	264. Christen

**Christen**

My lips part and I struggle to keep my eyes open as Edward presses into me. He pauses, leaning down to kiss me fully as his hips rock ever-so-slowly forward.

When I can feel every exquisite inch of him filling me, stretching me, he shifts, moving his arms beneath me and gripping my shoulders. "God, I love you," he whispers, peppering my neck with heated kisses. "Tell me you'll always love me… always want me…"

His murmuring continues, bringing a smile to my lips even as I reassure him. "Always."

He grunts unintelligibly, his hips speeding as he thrusts harder.


	265. Full

**Full**

Long, blissful moments pass as he brings us both to completion.

Whispers of love and devotion are easily exchanged as we lie tangled, catching our breath. After a few minutes, I wrinkle my nose at the trickling sensation below and then chuckle.

He lifts his head. "What?"

"Nothing... just still getting used to that is all..."

He quirks a brow, his lips turning up into a grin. "Yeah, I know." He frowns then, brushing my hair from my face. "Would you rather go back?"

"Never."

My eyes lock with his, trying to convey that I'm not just talking about condoms.


	266. Time

**Time**

Rather than returning to a comfortable rhythm, life seems to speed up over the next few weeks. Every day is greeted with excitement as we wonder if this will be the day that Rosalie has the twins. We spend most of our free time at Rose and Emmett's house, helping to paint and put the finishing touches on the nursery.

One Tuesday evening, I return from a quick walk with the dogs, expecting to find Edward still cooking dinner like he was when I left.

Instead, he greets me at the door with a kiss and a grin. "It's time!"


	267. Wait

**Wait**

Hours later, Rose has still not gotten far enough to deliver. She's giving poor Emmett hell.

I sit next to Edward, handing him a cup of coffee.

He takes it, humming appreciatively. "Thanks, babe." He sips his drink, glancing at me with a small grin. "Hiding?"

I clear my throat. "Am I that obvious?"

He leans against me, hand on my thigh and head on my shoulder. "Maybe just to me."

We sit silently for a while. He murmurs, "Still nothing, huh? Is she gonna be okay? Is it normal for it to take this long?"

His concern mirrors mine.


	268. Complication

**Complication**

When my dad returns from the cafeteria, I go to take Mom's place in the delivery room. I'm there only moments, though, when one of the nurses checks a beeping machine with a worried frown.

She calls for the doctor, and suddenly everything happens at once.

"Rose! Is she okay? The babies…" I call out, craning my neck to see over the nurse's head.

I see my twin, pale and worried with one hand on her belly, the other clenched tightly in Emmett's. Panic flares, masking the nurse's voice.

"Sir," she says. "Sir!"

I look at last, struggling to understand.


	269. Tense

**Tense**

Emmett and I are ushered out of the room once the nurse is done explaining. He looks as scared as I feel.

The nurse had assured us everything would be fine, but that's his wife and unborn children in there – and my sister.

Edward hurries over to us, and after quick, whispered words, he hugs first Emmett, then me.

"She'll be okay," he assures as we take a seat again. He reaches for Emmett's hand, squeezing it. "They'll all be okay, Em."

Emmett nods, swallowing.

We settle in for the wait, looking up whenever a nurse or doctor walks by.


	270. Sight

**Sight**

A nurse reappears, telling Emmett he can come back in, and then the waiting really begins. Uncertainty stretches each second until I want to charge in and demand to see her, to know she's okay.

And then, somehow, it's over.

The wait, the worry.

All of it disappears when Emmett steps out, tears in his eyes. "They're fine. All my girls are okay."

"Both girls?"

He nods, beaming.

Congratulations and excited cheers erupt, but nothing compares to the sight of the two perfect babies bundled behind the nursery window.

"Our nieces are beautiful," Edward whispers, slipping his hand in mine.


	271. Tiny

**Tiny**

Emmett places the little bundle carefully in my arms, then does the same with Edward.

A very sleepy Rose giggles softly.

I glance up, rolling my eyes at her. I grin as I turn to Edward, who seems enraptured.

He murmurs, "Everything's so tiny..." He looks up at me, a goofy smile on his lips. "Look at her fingers!"

He holds her hand gingerly in his.

Emmett chuckles.

Gazing down at pink cheeks and pouty lips, I ask, "What're their names?"

Rose answers, "You have Jasmine, and Edward's holding Lily."

I stroke her cheek, murmuring, "Welcome to the family, Jasmine."


	272. Visit

**Visit**

"Say hi to Uncle Jasper."

I grin as I hear the soft voice and look up from my computer to find Rosalie standing in the doorway of my office. She pushes the stroller in, taking up most of the space, but I manage to squeeze around and hug her.

"Rose! What are you doing here?"

Before she can answer, I kneel in front of the twins, smoothing one's hair. "Hi there," I whisper.

Rosalie laughs, drawing my eyes. "I know it's only been a few weeks, but I miss this place." She grins. "We just wanted to see you guys."


	273. Cream

**Cream **

We take a break, sitting at a table in the cafe area of the shop. Jasmine sleeps in the stroller while Emmett bounces Lily in his arms, cooing at her.

Edward puts his hand on my shoulder, his thumb rubbing circles on my neck as he asks what we want to drink.

Rose says, "Decaf with cream for me, please, Edward."

Emmett and I both ask for our usual black coffee.

I watch as Edward goes to get our drinks, smiling when he tells one of the girls to hold the fort before he joins us.

"Here you go, Rose."


	274. Uncle

**Uncle**

"I promise, Rose," Edward says, glancing at me with a grin. "They're fine."

He listens for a moment as I lean over Jasmine's bouncy seat, her smile making mine bloom. She cackles as Edward says, "Yes, ma'am, we will. You two have a good time now, okay?"

He says goodbye and hangs up the phone while I make faces at Lily. I can hear amusement in his voice when he teases, "That's a good look for you."

I ignore his ribbing and say, "Rose is having a hard time, huh?"

"Yeah." He shrugs. "But they need some time alone… finally."


	275. Exhausted

**Exhausted**

Emmett sees us to the door, hugging us in turn. "Seriously, you two, I can't thank you enough. Rose – hell, _we_ – needed this."

Edward murmurs, "You're welcome."

I grin. "Glad you had a good time. Tell Rose I'll call her tomorrow?"

"Will do."

After another round of, _Goodnight_'s, Edward and I walk home. I'm beyond tired, and I know he is, too. Yet I can't help but feel there's more to the minor hunch in his shoulders and the fact he's so quiet.

I take his hand, entwining our fingers as I squeeze. He looks up with a small smile.


	276. Bother

**Bother**

He's quiet throughout walking the dogs, his mood a counterpoint to their playful growls and barks. It seeps into me. When we return home, I can't take it anymore.

I lead him to the bedroom, sitting him down on the edge of the bed before kneeling in front of him. I knead his thighs, whispering, "What's on your mind, Edward?"

His eyebrows draw together as he looks away; I can tell he's trying to decide what to say. Just when I think he's going to brush it off, he says huskily, "I'm just… I'm not good enough for you, Jasper."


	277. Sincere

**Sincere**

I sink to my heels, shocked.

_What does he mean?_

I frown at him. "Baby, what-?"

His eyes widen at the sound of my voice – hurt, uncertain, wary.

"That didn't... I mean... ah, hell."

He takes my hand, his eyes focused on my ring as he plays with it. "I'm sorry. It's just... tonight, watching you with the twins... you looked so settled. You have everything, Jasper. You're mature; you own your own business. You looked so _right _with the kids."

He pauses, running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to live up to that..."


	278. Fragile

**Fragile**

_He can't be saying…_

I swallow, interrupting the thought. "Don't," I whisper. When he looks up, confused, I add, "Don't leave me."

His eyes widen. "Leave _you_? Jasper, I'm terrified that you're going to wake up and realize..." He tears his eyes away, looking down. "I'm nothing."

I'm bewildered, at a loss. "I don't understand," I manage gruffly.

All is silent until he says, "You know how when we first starting going out, you… you thought I wasn't serious? I guess… I guess I just worry about the same thing. What the hell could you _possibly_ see in me, Jazz?"


	279. Pedestal

**Pedestal  
**  
He continues to absently play with my ring, the silence hanging between us as I try to comprehend.

I frown. "Edward..."

He sighs, giving me a half-smile as he tries to explain himself.

"When I asked you out that first time... it wasn't just because I thought you were hot." He grins then, his eyes gleaming as he mumbles, "Even though you are."

He clears his throat. "I'd never met anyone like you before, Jasper. So together, friendly, focused. People respected you, and I did, too. Still do."

His hand cups my cheek, and he smiles. "You're truly amazing, Jazz."


	280. Hold

**Hold**

"I guess I feel guilty," he mumbles finally.

"Guilty? Why?" I ask, baffled.

He closes his eyes, inhaling deeply and holding it for a moment before he opens his eyes and looks at me. "Because… Jazz, I know I want to be with you. Always. _All_ of you. You've done so much already, and I'm so proud of you. But what am I? What could I possibly have to hold you?"

"Edward…" I breathe, frustrated with my inability to tell him all the things I feel for him. Seeing the despair in his eyes, I know I have to try.


	281. Articulate

**Articulate**

I shift, uncomfortably aware of my legs falling asleep.

Edward's eyes narrow briefly. He mumbles, "Here," before helping me up on the bed. Once I'm settled, I take his hands in mine as I ignore the stinging in my limbs.

"You're..." I frown, gathering my thoughts. "If what there was between us had only been a physical attraction, I could never have married you, Edward."

He glances at me, unsure.

"You're so confident, sure of what you want from life, and you go after it – no holds barred. I admire that about you. You've got so much love in you..."


	282. Blush

**Blush**

Edward's cheeks flush as he glances away. I catch the corner of his lips lifting in a smile that quickly fades.

"I'm serious…" I trail off, wondering what I can tell him to put that confident gleam back in his eyes.

_What happened to it?_

I inhale shakily, worried that I'm the reason it's gone. "Hey," I whisper, waiting until he looks at me. "You remember how much I umm… resisted?"

He nods, his face falling further.

"No," I murmur. "It was because I was afraid. I was drawn to you, right away. So much that I took a chance…"


	283. Hope

**Hope**

His eyes search mine. "You were?"

I grin, nodding. "Mhmm, I was. So much, it scared me at first. But Edward... you – and my sisters, really – convinced me it was worth giving us a shot. I haven't regretted that for a second. You have to know that."

The glimmer in his eyes flickers to life as I say, "If I seem 'settled', as you put it, it's because of you, baby."

He smiles, ducking his head, intertwining our fingers. "Really?"

Cupping his cheek, I raise his head, leveling our gaze. "Yes. Really. I love you, Edward. With everything I am."


	284. Late

**Late**

We talk long into the night, fears and doubts and secrets spilling from our lips. They are conversations we likely should've had well before we got married, but I'm not sure either of us was ready for them at the time.

The knot of tension I felt in my chest loosens as I realize that we're not drifting apart. We're growing, emerging stronger.

Our bodies follow the lead of our minds, growing closer together as we kiss and caress. Edward's legs are tangled with mine, his arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly when we finally let sleep claim us.


	285. Thanksgiving

**Thanksgiving**

Elizabeth laughs as Jasmine giggles at Dad – Grandpa, now – making faces at her.

Pausing, I glance at the craziness around me. Everyone is gathered at Rose and Emmett's. Rose, Alice, Edward, and I are in the kitchen preparing dinner, while Emmett, Mom, Dad, and Elizabeth entertain the kids – and the dogs.

Edward catches me staring and smiles widely in response. He nods as if saying, "I know. _This_ is family. This is _us_."

Rose nudges my side, grinning as I turn my attention to her.

She knows, too.

She tilts her head, indicating I should continue my task.

I smile.


	286. Around

**Around**

My smile grows as we settle at the table for the Hale family tradition. Emmett – never reluctant to say how he feels – begins, telling us how thankful he is that I introduced him to Rosalie, that our father didn't kill him, that the twins are healthy and beautiful.

I listen contently as each person speaks. Both our mothers bring tears to my eyes, but it is Edward who makes them spill over.

"I'm so thankful that we got a beach house here last summer. I'm thankful Jasper gave me a chance. I can't imagine not having him in my life."


	287. Thankful

**Thankful **

Taking his hand, I lift it to my lips before taking a deep breath and clearing my throat. My eyes are on him as I speak.

"I'm thankful that Edward never gave up. I'm thankful for Rosalie and Alice, for being there and helping me realize what was waiting for me if I'd only let it. I'm thankful to really, _finally_, know love."

Edward squeezes my hand, smiling.

Part of me feels silly, like always when we do this, but for once, it is more important to me to say the words.

For him to hear me, and I him.


	288. Picture

**Picture**

Afterward, when we're all so stuffed we can barely move, we settle on the couches to watch football all afternoon. The twins nap; most of us follow suit, half-dozing until someone cheers or rants at the TV.

When the twins wake again, Alice rouses us all for another tradition – Thanksgiving pictures. This year is different, with so many new family members, and my smile feels exponentially brighter when Edward kisses my cheek just before the flash goes off.

As everyone parts ways again, his hand stays in mine. "Walk with me?" he whispers.

"Of course," I answer, grabbing my coat.


	289. Normal

**Normal**

My eyes are on the dogs as they play on the beach. Edward has his arm around my waist, and I have mine around his as we slowly walk.

"What's on your mind?" I murmur.

He stops us, watching them for a moment before turning to me and resting his head against my shoulder. "Nothing, really. Just wanted a little time to ourselves – away from all the craziness."

I smile, pressing my lips to his forehead as I turn and pull him into my arms.

He tightens his around me, humming quietly. He lifts his eyes to mine. "Thank you."


	290. Work

**Work**

Time passes too quickly, making a mockery of the snail's pace of last year's holidays. Business is booming despite the off-season, thanks in large part to Edward's ideas. He's implemented some changes, brought in Wi-Fi and new menu items, but I think overall it's Edward himself.

His personality sparkles like his smile, warm and inviting. He remembers customers by name, asking about their families while I work in the back with Emmett, sneaking glances at my husband.

The night before Christmas Eve, he puts the _Closed _sign in the window and turns to me with a gleam in his eyes.


	291. Admit

**Admit**

The others are already gone, leaving just Edward and me to close up shop. He stalks over to me, his bottom lip disappearing between his teeth. He wraps his arms around me, whispering in my ear; his breath fans my skin, making me shiver. "You know... from the moment I met you, there's something I've wanted to do..."

He kisses below my ear, pressing closer to me as I tilt my head. My hands grasp his hips.

"Oh yeah? What's that, babe?" I rasp, his teeth teasing me.

His lips crash to mine briefly. "I'll show you..." he says hoarsely.


	292. Harbor

**Harbor**

He guides me backwards, leading me through the darkness to my office, where he flips on my desk lamp.

"Here," he murmurs, clearing papers away. He unbuttons my pants and slips his hand inside, making me gasp when he tightens his grip around my shaft.

Before I know it, my jeans are around my ankles, and I'm sitting on my desk. He drops to his knees, licking his lips eagerly. "_This_ is what I wanted to do…"

Without further warning, he takes me deeply, his tongue caressing my cock as my fingers tighten in his hair. "Oh my… _fuck_, Edward…"


	293. Desire

**A/N:** So there've been some interesting reviews over the past couple of chapters that have led us to believe there were a few... minor points that needed covering. First: the boys make hard candy, not chocolate. So, sorry, but no chocolate covered boys.

Second: candy covered boys? They work with _boiled sugar_, people. Sugar burns are _nasty, _not to mention very painful and by no means sexy in any way, shape, or form.

That said, these two are all for hot and sweet, so let's keep on, shall we?

* * *

**Desire**

My eyes refuse to stay open as he works me over, my head lolling back as moans and whimpers escape me.

I'm lost in feeling – in _him_.

I gasp as I feel his finger press into me, my eyes flying open to find his, then flickering around to see a small bottle of lube on the desk next to me. My question dies on my lips as he hits my prostate, eliciting a low moan instead.

Slowly, he stretches me, keeping me always on the brink without allowing me to fall over.

All reason has left me, and I beg.


	294. Take

**Take**

The edge of the desk digs into my thighs, but I barely notice. I stretch across, reaching for the other side to hold myself in place as Edward pounds into me. His flesh slaps mine, the sound mixing with our moans and panting breath to fill my office with a music I never imagined it would hear.

Edward obviously did. He grunts, "God damn, I've wanted… you like… this for so… fucking _long_…"

His hands roam my body, skimming my back, my thighs, my ass before returning to my hips.

I can't stop the husky, "Harder," spilling from my lips.


	295. Disbelief

**Disbelief**

His hand snakes around me, grabbing my cock and pumping me. His hips snap harder against mine, moving more erratically with each thrust.

Moans, oaths, and pleas mingle in the air. I can't tell anymore who utters them.

One final flick of his wrist, one last thrust, and I cry out, my voice hoarse, unrecognizable to my ears.

By the time I'm coherent again, Edward's splayed over my back, panting and kissing along my shoulders.

"Goddamn..." I croak. Clearing my throat, I look over my shoulder at him. My voice is husky. "Did we really just do this?"

He chuckles.


	296. Life

**Life**

He bites his bottom lip and nods. "Oh, yeah, we did…"

Gently, he pulls out and helps turn me around, wrapping his arms low around my waist. He kisses me thoroughly, all soft lips and sighs and moans. When we part, he leaves his lips against mine and whispers, "Thank you for making one of my favorite fantasies come to life."

"Favorite?" I ask, stepping back with a grin. "You've thought about this… other than when you first saw me, I mean?"

"Hell yeah." He grins mischievously. "Many, many times…" He leans forward, nipping my ear. "Mostly in the shower."


	297. Tradition

**Tradition**

Fingers tangling in his hair, I pull his lips to mine, kissing him languidly.

I rest my forehead against his, humming. "Mmm… at some point, you're going to have to tell me about your other fantasies, sweetheart."

He chuckles, whispering, "I will; promise."

I grin, cupping his cheek. "For now, though, I think we should clean up and go home. By the way..."

Edward quirks a brow in question.

"I'm looking forward to next Christmas already. Think it'll be just you and me closing shop for the holidays from now on."

I wink.

He laughs. "I can live with that."


	298. Christmas Eve

**Christmas Eve**

"Hey, Jasper?" Edward calls from the doorway.

I study the mess on the dining room table, presents and wrapping paper and the goddamn scissors I can't seem to find. "Yeah, baby?" I ask absently.

When he doesn't answer, I glance up to find him standing there, holding a wrapped box in front of him. "I started a fire," he answers with that crooked smile I love. "I thought we could exchange presents tonight. Before… you know…"

I nod, a smile spreading on my lips. "Before the madhouse tomorrow."

He smiles when I stand to kiss him. "Sounds perfect," I whisper.


	299. Perfect

**Perfect**

The fire crackles, bathing us in warmth as we sit on the floor. Edward's seated between my legs with his back to me, and my arms are wrapped around him.

I rest my chin on his shoulder, my eyes on the drawings he made me. I can't decide which I love more: the one of Lily in her crib – or Jasmine in her swing. Maybe the one of them together lying on the rug before the fireplace. But it's most likely the one of Edward and me, dancing at our wedding.

He turns, grinning as he offers me a cookie.


	300. Silly

**Silly**

Eventually, I head back to the dining room, determined to finish the wrapping.

Edward joins me; it turns out he's much better at keeping up with the scissors than I am. He also takes every opportunity to tickle me when I lean over, making my job harder – but a hell of a lot more fun.

When I turn off the lights, starting for the bedroom, he says, "What are you doing?"

I look back, puzzled.

"We need cookies and milk for Santa," he explains.

I laugh incredulously. "Santa?"

He mutters, "Not in front of the kids," nodding toward the dogs.


	301. Christmas Day

**Christmas Day**

I watch as Edward cradles Lily in his arms, talking softly into her hair.

Rose stops behind me, placing her hand on my shoulder. I look up to find her watching them with a fond smile, before lowering her eyes to mine. Squeezing my shoulder, she says, "Now there's a handsome picture."

I blush slightly, nodding in agreement. Edward had said that seeing me with the twins had looked right, but I can say the same about him.

A chuckle escapes as I think about his mock-surprise that morning at "finding" the plate and glass empty.

His eyes meet mine.


	302. Descry

**Descry**

As the holidays wind down, we settle back into our normal lives. A few weeks after Christmas, we're sitting on the couch watching a movie when we hear a thump down the hall.

I frown, starting to get up, but Edward murmurs, "I'll check," and kisses my cheek before standing.

I pause the movie, running my fingers through my hair with a yawn.

"Uhh…" I hear from down the hall. "Umm… Jazz?"

"Yeah, babe?"

Edward doesn't answer, but I hear a door close and then his footsteps returning. He stops in the doorway. "Is ahh… is Odin fixed?" he asks.


	303. Shellshocked

**Shell-shocked**

I frown at the wide-eyed look on Edward's face.

"No... Why?"

He blinks, looking over his shoulder at something I can't see as I follow his gaze. When our eyes meet, he clears his throat and shakes his head.

He takes a seat next to me again and runs his fingers through his hair, eyeing me warily. "Let's just say I have a better appreciation for how Embry felt when he walked in on us."

I tilt my head in confusion. "What are you-"

My jaw drops as realization hits me.

"Oh!"

He leans back with a sigh. "Yeah... Oh."


	304. Vet

**Vet**

"They're fine," Edward says, but his knee bounces, giving him away.

"I know," I answer. I bring his hand to my lips, smiling when he squeezes my fingers.

We both look up when the veterinarian steps into the office. He's half-smiling, almost as if he's hiding a secret. "Well," he begins, "How do you two feel about being grandparents?"

Edward tilts his head, his expression mirroring my confusion.

The vet's smile becomes full-blown. "Freya's carrying a litter," he explains before his face falls. "If you want, we can abort and-"

"No."

Edward and I speak as one, exchanging a smile.


	305. Impatient

**Impatient**

Everything's in place already, even though Freya isn't due for another couple of weeks. Edward's been fussing over her ever since we got the news.

It's been endearing, amusing, and at times a little frustrating to watch, though I understand completely.

The first time he feels the puppies move in her belly, he gets the same awed expression on his face as when he first felt the twins move inside Rose.

Odin sniffs Edward's hand as it's lying on Freya's flank. I scratch his ear, chuckling.

"Looks like you're not the only one looking forward to this."

Edward grins sheepishly.


	306. Litter

**Litter**

Edward peeks around the corner, watching Freya and the puppies. Since she has finally chosen a spot – for now – we're leaving her alone as much as possible.

I smile at the way he's holding onto the frame, craning his neck forward. Stepping up to him, I wrap my arms around his waist and press my lips silently against his skin, still salty from working hard all day.

Together, we watch the tiny Ridgebacks tremble as they take tentative steps. A demanding howl rises above the others' plaintive whimpers, and Edward grins, patting my hand. "We have to keep that one."


	307. Spring

**Spring**

I watch from the door, grinning at the sight in front of me.

Edward is laughing, rubbing Odin's belly, though his eyes are on the mess of puppies around him. They're stumbling around the pen we erected in the backyard. The littlest one – Eisa – keeps tripping over her big paws, falling on her face time and again.

Freya's got a mouthful with the biggest pup – Loki, the howler – who keeps trying to get away.

Edward looks up at me, his smile as radiant as the sun.

I walk over to him and sit down beside him, surrounded by my family.


	308. Interact

**Interact**

The summer sun beats down on my neck as I stretch my legs out. I lean back, my elbows on the step above me and my eyes trained on little Jasmine crawling toward Loki.

The puppy hops back, crouching and lifting his head to bark, but it doesn't scare her at all. She grins, cackling as she reaches for him, and he nips at her hand playfully.

"Oh my god!" Edward's soft whisper is followed by a light tap on my biceps. "Jazz, look!"

I glance to my left and see Lily taking her first wobbling step toward her sister.


	309. Barbecue

**Barbecue**

I glance around quickly, but no one's there. I can see Emmett inside with his back to the open doors.

Picking up one of the toys, I throw it to get his attention.

It hits his leg. He turns around, the look of irritation morphing into awe and delight as he sees Lily.

I hear him hiss, "Rose! Quick! Camera!"

Satisfied that the rest of the family will be out here soon, I turn to look at my niece again.

Edward's fingers search for mine. I smile, squeezing his hand.

He mutters, "I can't believe it... I thought for sure..."


	310. Rapt

**Rapt**

When he trails off, I glance at him curiously.

"I thought it'd be Jasmine first," he explains with a shrug, returning his attention to the twins. "She's so…"

"Wild," I supply with a grin.

He laughs. "Bold," he corrects.

I nod, watching them with a smile. "Lily's the observer, though," I muse. "She's been trying to figure it out."

Just then, Rosalie appears with the camera, and everything happens at once. There are delighted squeals after the first few pictures are taken – squeals that startle Lily, who cries when she sits down hard.

Still, her smile – and determination – return quickly.


	311. Sublime

**Sublime**

His back arches as he cries out, his whole body trembling from the intensity.

I feel it, too, and follow soon after, continuing to move my hips in hopes of prolonging this feeling of utter bliss.

My arms give way, and I collapse on top of him.

He loosely wraps his arms around me, whispering an awed, "Fuck me..."

I chuckle. "I thought I just did, babe."

Edward rolls his eyes.

Shifting off of him, I snuggle up close, humming contentedly.

His fingers trail lazily across my body.

After a few quiet moments, he kisses my forehead. "Hey, Jazz?"

"Hmm?"


	312. Wonder

**Wonder**

The sheets fall to my waist as I lean against the headboard, running my fingers through my hair and working to catch my breath, both from exertion and from the news Edward just gave me.

"You're serious?" I ask, my eyes flashing to his. Until I feel hope blooming in my chest, I hadn't realized that I _wanted_ what he was asking. "You want to have a baby?"

His grin is crooked and perfect when he says, "Well, I don't think it'll work exactly that way, but… yeah." His smile falters. "I mean, we don't _have_ to, but I just…"


	313. Discuss

**Discuss**

He curls up against me, his fingers idly making figure-eights on my stomach. Placing a kiss on my chest, he looks at me through his lashes, smiling tenderly.

"Seeing you with Lily and Jasmine, being around them. Seeing Rose and Em... I want that, too. For us..." His brow furrows suddenly. "Unless you don't-"

Dipping my head, I silence him with my lips. "You're going to make a great dad, Edward."

He lights up.

Cupping his cheek, I hold his gaze. "Are you sure about this? It won't be like puppies, you know. And we can't give a baby back."


	314. Thorough

**Thorough**

The year-long period of relative calm we've experienced as a married couple is gone, replaced by countless questions.

Do we want to adopt a baby, even knowing how long we'd have to wait? Should we adopt an older child to give him a chance? Do we want to adopt a boy or a girl? Does it matter?

And that's just the conversations between the two of us. Our days are filled with making candy and doing research on everything from legal matters to daycare.

We go to bed each night exhausted but with smiles on our face, our excitement building.


	315. Anxious

**Anxious**

Edward's fidgeting in his seat, his knee bouncing nervously. He straightens the condiments on the table again and again.

I rest my hand on his knee, squeezing it in reassurance. He glances at me, smiling timidly, and mutters, "Sorry."

Leaning in, I kiss him briefly. "Relax, sweetheart. Just be yourself."

He nods.

The words are easy enough to say, but inside my heart's hammering so loud that I fear he'll hear it and call my bluff. I'm just as anxious for this meeting as he is.

Much sooner than we'd expected, we're face to face with our would-be baby's mother.


	316. Hopeful

**Hopeful**

Angela brushes long, dark hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Her deep brown eyes are wary as she glances between us, and she rubs her belly unconsciously. "So how long have you two been together?" she asks in the quiet voice that's already become familiar.

"Almost three years," Edward answers automatically, and I smile as I reach to take his hand.

Angela smiles in response, her eyes growing warmer as she watches Edward's thumb rub my hand. "And you're sure you want a baby?"

Her questions have grown harder, more serious, and I've grown cautiously hopeful.


	317. Decision

**Decision**

A loud whoop reaches us over the din of the machines. Emmett and I exchange alarmed glances.

Edward rushes in, leaning against the barrier as he shouts, "Jasper! She said yes!"

I stare at him, shocked.

From the corner of my eye, I see Emmett's grin widen.

Edward pushes himself up so his feet are off the ground, his whole face alight with happiness. "Angela decided; they just called! We're going to be fathers!"

The whole cafe erupts in cheers and congratulations.

Edward laughs, saying, "I gotta get back in there..."

I reach him in four strides, kissing him soundly.


	318. Ready

**Ready**

"What the hell is this?"

I glance over as Edward pulls out a tangled web of mesh netting and bars that slip out, clanging loudly.

I laugh. "Hell if I know." I put down the last box in the nursery. "We'll have to ask Rosie."

He shakes his head, dropping the mesh on the floor. He watches me for a moment and then reaches out, beckoning me with his fingers.

I answer wordlessly, stepping over and kissing him thoroughly. Reluctantly, I pull away. "Come on… we've got a lot to do."

His eyes brighten. "Let's get ready for our baby."


	319. Déjà vu

**Déjà vu**

The next eight weeks or so, I experience a strange sense of déjà vu as we wait, much like I did before Edward moved in with me.

This time, the wait seems infinitely longer and much more stressful. Angela is due at any moment now, and both Edward and I are excited. We've done all we can in the house. Rose is ready to take on the care of another child while we work.

So we wait.

And wait.

Until, finally, our phones buzz at the same time.

A picture of our new baby boy, with a message: "Almost there."


	320. Precious

**Precious**

It took everything we had to go to bed after receiving the text, but we knew we couldn't arrive in the middle of the night.

So we _left _at midnight instead.

In Boston, we head straight for the hospital, giving Angela's PIN at the nurses' station. We find her still sleeping, and I feel a pang when I see she's all alone.

Edward squeezes my hand, and I nod, understanding everything he doesn't say.

Together, we tiptoe to the nursery, studying the little bundles swaddled in pink and blue receiving blankets.

Edward gasps, grabbing my forearm. "Look! There he is!"


	321. Initial

**Initial**

I long to hold our son, but we're not sure whether we can or not, and it's still too early to find someone who can help us.

Angela's still asleep, so we go to the cafeteria for coffee.

Forty minutes, three coffees, and two pastries apiece later, we go back to her room to find her awake and finishing breakfast.

She smiles timidly. "Have you seen him yet?"

I nod.

She calls the nurse, who brings in a tiny bundle, handing it to Angela.

Angela glances between us. "Who first?"

Edward nudges me, and I take our son from her.


	322. Sure

**Sure**

I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't the sense of rightness I feel when our little boy is snuggled into my arms. He's so tiny, so light and fragile, but Edward's arms wrap around me, a reminder of the strength and security we can offer.

Edward rests his chin on my shoulder, his cheek against mine as we peer down at our son. We spend a few minutes lost in blissful silence as we absorb this new reality, our new family.

I know at once that we made the right decision. We belong together – all three of us.


	323. Name

**Name**

Angela breaks the silence, whispering, "What will you name him?"

I glance at Edward, who smiles as he caresses our boy's face with his finger and says, "Casper Anthony Masen-Hale... Cam, for short."

Cam's asleep, but his lips twitch at the sound of his name, almost as if he's giving his approval. A silly notion – he's far too young for anything like that – but it still makes me smile.

I press my lips gently to Cam's forehead before looking at Angela. "Thank you for giving us such a precious gift, Ang."

Her eyes shimmer as she takes my hand, nodding.


	324. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

As we drive home with Cam safe in his car seat, I still feel on edge. Part of me can't believe that this is _real_, that Angela followed through and he's officially ours.

When we pull into the driveway, I'm torn between groaning and laughing. I suspected my request to have a quiet first night at home would be ignored, but I didn't expect the giant banner stretched across the doorway.

Together, we climb out of the car, and Edward's hand is on the small of my back as we walk toward the smiling faces gathering outside our front door.


	325. Introduce

**Introduce**

Watching Edward put down Cam's car seat and unbuckle him before carefully cradling him makes me smile. He walks toward Rosalie and, for a brief moment as I stand by the doors to the garden, I have another flash of déjà vu. Alice stands beside me, her arm around my waist and her head against my chest as she smiles up at me.

She whispers, "I'm glad you got your man, big brother. Well... men, now, I suppose."

She giggles.

I roll my eyes, grinning.

As the evening goes by, Cam gets passed to everyone, murmurs of welcome following him.


	326. Sleepless

**Sleepless**

"Murffalmi," Edward mumbles, his face buried in his pillow. The plaintive cries coming from the baby monitor make it easy enough to translate the message – it's my turn.

I push back the covers and stagger around, cursing when I stub my toe on the bed post. Edward sits up at once. "Huh?" Before I can tell him to go back to bed, he says, "You 'kay, baby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answer quietly. "Go back to sleep."

"'Kay," he yawns, falling back on his pillow.

My own yawn makes my jaws creak as I make my way to Cam's room.


	327. Rock

**Rock **

Sitting in the rocking chair Elizabeth used when Edward was a baby, I hum softly, hoping to lull Cam back to sleep.

I smile in spite of the exhaustion I feel. I can't help it. Watching the way his little mouth twitches, his tiny fists wave in the air as he slowly settles down...

Never in my life would I have thought to have this moment. And now I do.

Holding my son – _our _son – in my arms is worth the sleepless nights.

My own eyes drift closed before I know it.

Edward's quiet, "Shh, I've got him," wakes me.


	328. Triumph

**Triumph**

I stir, instinctively shifting closer and draping my arm across Edward's waist. He gives a small moan, holding me tighter.

Then my eyes pop open.

Into daylight.

I frantically check the clock.

_8:12_

Edward, bleary-eyed, sits up. "Where's Cam?"

We stare at each other for a second and then take off down the hall. I get there first and yank open the door…

To find Cam lying on his belly, sleeping soundly.

Edward's wide-eyed, incredulous gaze matches mine. "Guess he learned to turn over…"

I grin, nodding. "And sleep through the night," I add, slipping my arms around Edward's waist.


	329. Cousin

**Cousin**

Rose meets us at the door with Cam on her hip, a huge smile on her face. Her eyes are twinkling as if she's hiding a secret. Edward reaches for Cam, his face lighting up at Cam's giggles.

Emmett walks in behind us and pulls Rose in for a hug, lifting her off her feet as he kisses her. Something passes between them. I catch her nod.

I frown. "What's going on?"

Emmett's grin is huge as they turn to us. Cam coos as Edward bounces him in his arms.

"Your son's going to have a new cousin next year."


	330. Party

**Party**

Balloons, streamers, and bubbles are everywhere, but Cam is interested in only one thing – the cardboard box his fire engine came in.

He crawls diligently in and out of the box turned on its side while Edward and I watch, talking with the other adults. When it's time to give him his cake, he fusses at being pulled away until he sees the mound of chocolate frosting.

He digs in immediately; with fudge on his nose, cheeks, and even his forehead, he looks at us with a beaming smile. "Mmm! Chocwat!"

"That _would_ be his first word," Edward murmurs, laughing.


	331. Relax

**Relax**

As soon as I walk through the door, I sense it… and smile. There's soft music playing, and one peek in the dining room shows candles lighting the scene of an intimate dinner for two.

Edward, smiling, walks out of the kitchen with a basket of rolls and butter. As soon as his hands are free, I wrap my arms around him.

"Is this why Rose asked me to help her with the new crib?" I accuse lightly after kissing him.

He shrugs unapologetically. "I may have asked her to keep you occupied for a bit."

"You're one sneaky devil..."


	332. Seduce

**Seduce**

It's strange, having the house to ourselves for the whole night. No need to be quiet, no need to rush. Just two men in love, smoldering with lust.

After Edward's quiet assurances that Alice is taking great care of Cam, our kisses become heated and urgent, desire flaring with our newly rediscovered freedom.

When his hands skim my nude flesh, I'm reminded of the first time I knew him this way, and I'm overwhelmed, drowning in countless emotions.

His inviting mouth envelopes me, his lips hitting the base of my cock as he moans throatily. With him, I've found paradise.


	333. Appreciate

**Appreciate **

Edward takes his time, exploring every inch of my body as if relearning all my secret places.

Whispered words, gentle nips and licks, tender kisses – all conveying his love and devotion for me.

My own words are echoes of his; my soft caresses mirror images to Edward's.

His movements as he enters me are slow, deliberate, loving – and I relish every moment.

Many blissful minutes later, he brings us both to completion.

Wrapping him in my arms, I murmur, "I love you, Edward Anthony Masen-Hale."

He hums, his lips a scant inch from mine. "I love you, too, Jasper Masen-Hale."


	334. Birth

**Birth**

Weeks go by before Rose and Emmett welcome Daisy into the world. This time, the delivery goes much quicker and without complication, much to everyone's relief.

Edward holds Cam in his arms, giving him his first view of his baby cousin. Edward whispers, "Gently now. Feel her cheek?"

Emmett stands on Rose's other side, grinning widely. The twins are sitting on the end of the bed at Rose's feet, mesmerized by the sight of their new sister.

Putting my hand on Emmett's shoulder, I mutter, "How on earth are you going to handle all those hormones?"  
**  
**Emmett laughs; Rose glares.


	335. Grow

**Grow**

Months and years pass the way hours and days once did, and long before I'm ready for it, Cam's first day of school arrives.

We delay opening the shop so we can both drop him off. He's bouncing with excitement, so proud to finally be going to school with his older cousins.

I drive as they entertain themselves, and Cam's lisp as he sings, "The wheels on the bus go wound and wound," puts a smile on my face that grows when we pull to a stop and he hugs me – half-strangling me – from the backseat.

"I love you, Daddy."


	336. Incredulous

**Incredulous**

We sit, watching Cam disappear inside without so much as a wave goodbye.

I can't see Edward's face, and I have no idea what's going through his mind right now. I can't seem to get past my own emotions as I struggle to grasp how our baby boy is already going to school.

Cam and Edward had joked and laughed all morning, so I assumed he was handling it much better than I was.

Until I feel him reach for my hand and squeeze it tightly.

He turns to me with shimmering, awed eyes. "Think he'll be okay?"

I nod.


	337. ShowandTell

**Show-and-Tell**

"This is my papa," Cam says with pride as he takes Edward's hand. "And this is my daddy."

He grabs my hand and swings between us, throwing his head back with a giggle. Edward glances at me with amusement and kneels next to Cam, whispering to him. Cam nods and says, "Oh, yeah!" and then turns back to his class.

"They make candy!" he announces to excited murmurs from the other kids. He explains – in simple, wildly inaccurate terms – how we take raw ingredients like sugar to produce…

"These!" He passes out the special candies we made just for today.


	338. Odin

**Odin**

We knew it was coming. We'd seen the way he limped when he walked, the way he laid down more often, panting.

But it's still a shock.

"Daddy?" Cam's voice is fearful as he wraps his arms around my leg, pressing his cheek against my hip. "What's wrong with Odin?"

I clear my throat, trying to speak, but I can't seem to tear my eyes from his lifeless form, curled up on his sleeping mat.

Edward kneels on the other side of Cam, pulling him away from my leg and talking to him in a quiet voice, letting me grieve.


	339. Burial

**Burial**

Edward and Cam place the marker they made on the grave.

Loki and Freya are lying at my feet, solemn and quiet. Both of them seem to know exactly what's going on.

Freya nudges my leg with her nose, whining softly. I kneel down, scratching her behind the ear, murmuring, "I know, girl. I miss him, too."

Cam wraps his arms around my neck, sniffling. Taking him in my arms, I rise to my feet again, Edward's arms immediately surrounding us both.

He kisses Cam's forehead, whispering, "Come on, let's get back inside."

Freya sticks to my side.

Loki follows.


	340. Help

**Help**

Ever since Cam was old enough to do odd jobs around the store, he's insisted on helping, even when most times the help was really a hindrance. We've never minded.

Instead, we encourage him whenever we can.

The store itself isn't open yet, but we're working on our first batch of candy for the day, hand-cutting again.

Edward and I smile at each other as we take in the look of utter concentration on Cam's face, trying to make every piece precisely right.

Edward leans in, whispering softly in my ear, "Can we make him stop growing up so fast?"


	341. Girlfriend

**Girlfriend**

"Girlfriend?" Edward asks, his voice strained.

I've already heard all about Victoria from Cam, so I keep my back to them. I chop vegetables like nothing is wrong, but I'm stunned that he's old enough to be interested in girls.

_He's not even eleven!_

I ignore the little voice that reminds me of the crush I had on Harrison Ford when I was his age.

_I can't help it that Indiana Jones was hot._

I snort before I can stop myself, and Edward appears at my side, washing his hands in the sink. "Thanks for the help," he mutters playfully.


	342. Movies

**Movies**

Edward watches Cam closely as he gets out of the car to pick up his date. Cam is excited to take Victoria to the movies.

Edward, however, is taking his chaperoning duties to heart. He unbuckles, ready to go after Cam, but I put my hand on his knee, stopping him.

"Relax, sweetheart. They'll be here shortly."

I nod toward Cam and Victoria as they walk hand in hand to the car.

She smiles shyly and thanks us.

Cam simply beams.

When we get to the theater, I make Edward get the concessions. The kids chatter excitedly as we wait.


	343. Chaperone

**Chaperone**

Edward brushes my hand from his knee as he leans forward to peer down at Cam and Victoria. I bite back my amusement; I hadn't expected him to be the overprotective one.

"Calm down, baby," I breathe, taking his hand. "They're sitting in a public theater. They know _both_ of Cam's dads are nearby. Not to mention they're ten. What do you really think they're going to do?"

He mutters something under his breath but leans back, exhaling a heavy sigh. "When did I get to be so old?"

I laugh, kissing him softly. "You're not old. You're just right."


	344. Ice Cream

**Ice Cream**

Cam's chattering happily over his bowl of ice cream about what he and Victoria did at school. Edward and I listen, asking questions now and then. When Cam suddenly gets very quiet, I look up.

He's staring into his bowl, frowning as he whispers, "Daddy? Is it okay that I like girls?"

I glance at Edward, who looks equally nonplussed. "Of course it is, sweetheart."

Cam looks between us, still frowning. Placing my hand over his, I smile softly. "Papa used to have girlfriends, too."

"Really?"

Edward nods. "It's perfectly fine for you to like either boys or girls, Casper."


	345. Homework

**Homework**

The Beatles play in the background as we sit around the dining room table. Edward, the perpetual student, is studying for the philosophy class he's taking online while I work on the books for the shop. Cam is doing homework, his messy black hair bent over his notebook as he writes.

"Daddy?" he says, looking up.

"Yeah, Cam?"

"How do you spell 'grateful'?"

"G-r-a-t-e-f-u-l." I pause. "What are you writing?"

"I have to write a thank you letter to someone." He returns to work, tongue sticking out.

"Who are you writing to?" Edward asks curiously.

"Angela," is Cam's simple answer.


	346. Gratitude

**Gratitude**

We haven't spoken about Cam's homework assignment, but it's been on my mind all night.

Edward's already in bed by the time I'm finished in the bathroom. I crawl under the covers as he says, "Can you believe it?"

There's quiet awe in his voice, telling me he's just as humbled by Cam's letter to Angela as I am. He let us read it when he was done. Reading how thankful he was to her for giving him up so he could have us as parents...

Snuggling into Edward's arms, I kiss him tenderly.

"He's a special boy," I murmur.


	347. Swimming

**Swimming**

"Umm… magenta!" Daisy calls, squinting up at her sister. She shades her eyes, water from the pool dripping onto her face.

"Nope!" Jasmine sings.

"Turquoise!" Cam yells, only to receive another joyful, "Nope!"

I laugh, shaking my head as I walk back over to Emmett at the grill. Edward is sitting at a table nearby, talking to Alice who is perched on Peter's knee. They're back, finally, from extensive trips all over the world, and I've never seen Alice so happy.

The summer sun is broiling, making the pool seem even more inviting, but I'm content just where I am.


	348. Congratulate

**Congratulate**

Closing my eyes at the feel of Edward's fingers playing with my hair, I smile. With a gentle squeeze on my neck, he gets my attention, nodding at Alice as he takes a sip of his wine.

Alice is practically bouncing in her seat, secret knowledge hidden in her eyes. Tilting my head, I glance between her and Peter, who takes her hand, kissing her knuckles.

Apparently, this is her cue. "We have an announcement to make."

Their fingers twine.

And then I see it.

A ring.

She grins, "We're engaged!"

The twins get to them first, squealing their congratulations.


	349. Change

**Change**

Alice, Rosalie, and I work side-by-side in Rosalie's kitchen, cleaning up from the barbecue while the others set up board games in the living room. Strange as it may seem, we actually love this time together, just us siblings.

I rinse my hands and reach for a dish towel, drying them as I lean against the counter.

"Talk to me, Ali," I say.

Alice lifts her chin, studying us for a minute and trying to decide whether or not to play dumb. Finally, she grins, shrugging. "I love him."

"Why now, though?" Rose asks. "You've been together over a decade."


	350. Story

**Story**

Alice shrugs, jumping onto the counter to sit next to me. "It was just time, I guess. We were both so young at first... we weren't ready to settle down."

Rose settles on Alice's other side, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Alice says that marriage just never came up, but they'd both known they didn't want anyone else. She smiles contently, saying, "Peter knows me too well, though."

Her eyes gleam. "It was so incredibly cliché, but _so _romantic. He took me to Paris; then one day, we're sipping coffee along the Seine, and he drops to one knee..."


	351. Ringbearer

**Ring-bearer**

One year later we're standing on the beach near our home. The twins have Cam cornered as they try to fix his hair. Even though he's not biologically Edward's, I'd swear he inherited that unruly mop.

He looks handsome and unbelievably grown up in his navy pants and linen shirt, but the way he swats Lily's hands and sticks his tongue out reminds me he's still a child.

Thank god.

Rosalie swoops in, telling them it's time. Edward takes my hand, leading me to our seats. As the sun sets, Cam walks down the aisle, carrying the small ring pillow.


	352. Memory

**Memory**

Watching my little sister walk up the aisle on our father's arm, I smile. Mom's on my right side, quietly wiping her eyes as her baby girl gets married. I wrap my arm around her shoulders, hugging her briefly.

Edward's fingers are entwined with mine as he sits to my left. He squeezes lightly, his eyes bright as they meet mine. His smile is brilliant as he mouths, "I love you."

Lifting our hands to my lips, I kiss his knuckles.

As Alice says her vows, I remember so clearly the day Edward and I said ours.

I feel blessed.


	353. Fight

**Fight**

During my lunch break, I go home to walk the dogs. Edward and I alternate, both enjoying the time spent with them.

My heart aches to see the way both Freya and Loki are slowing down, but they still love to play along the water's edge.

We walk back home, where I grab a quick sandwich. When I pull my phone from my pocket, I find a missed call.

I check my voice mail, only to hear Edward's voice.

"_Hey, baby. Listen, I had to leave work. I got a call from the principal. Cam… he got into a fight…"_


	354. Explanation

**Explanation**

Emmett's tending the floor, letting me join Edward and Cam in my office. Cam's brooding in my chair, sporting a black eye. Edward sits on the edge of my desk, his arms crossed, his brow furrowed.

I quirk a brow at him. He sighs, shaking his head solemnly.

"Cam?"

Nothing.

"Casper Anthony, are you going to explain what happened?"

He grumbles.

Edward pinches the bridge of his nose. "Now, young man."

Cam scowls. "James kept talking shit about me not having a mom... and about you. He said... things..."

My eyes flicker to Edward's in alarm.

"What kinds of things?"


	355. Grounded

**Grounded**

Cam's door slams as Edward runs both hands through his hair, tugging hard. He lets go with a sigh, his shoulders drooping.

"Did we do the right thing?" he asks, turning to face me.

I take a moment to think because I'd been wondering the same thing. I sigh, stepping closer. "Yeah, I think so…"

Edward's arms slip around my waist as he kisses my neck. "I just can't… god, I want to punch that little fucker myself."

"I know," I answer quietly. Listening to the hateful things James said about Cam's fag dads made bile rise in my throat.

* * *

**A/N:** *points to title* I really hope we don't have to explain just what action the boys took to punish Cam ;-)


	356. Cope

**Cope**

The next few days are spent talking – with Cam, the teachers, the principal.

Apparently, James had been tormenting Cam for a while, but he hadn't told us. Neither had the school.

Edward's seething after the latest discussion with the principal. "How the _hell _can he say that? I mean, really? That 'boys will be boys' bullshit? Is he serious?"

I can't answer. I don't _have _any answers to give. I'm just as upset, and I'm beginning to understand why Cam thought striking James was the only course of action.

We have to try to teach him how to deal, though.


	357. Outlet

**Outlet**

Edward puts the _Closed_ sign in the window and pulls on his jacket before turning to me. "Ready?" he asks.

I nod, zipping my own coat as he locks up. As I drive across town, he laces his fingers through mine.

"I wonder how he's liking it…" he muses, and we talk idly until we arrive at the studio.

We sit on one of the benches with the other parents. I watch Cam flip across the mat and realize… he's good. Especially for his first night.

At the end, he bows to his sensei and then bounds toward us, beaming.


	358. Judo

**Judo**

"They're _breakfalls_, Dad," Cam corrects, his eyeroll clear in his tone.

Edward glances at me from the corner of his eye, his lips twitching in amusement. I'm a little taken aback, but I follow Edward's lead and find myself amused rather than upset.

"Breakfalls, right. Sorry. Anyway, you were good at them." I peek at him in the rear-view mirror as I drive, happy to find that confident smile back on his face.

"Thanks," he says, and goes on to regale us with every moment of his first night at judo.

After his sullen silence lately, I devour every word.


	359. Confidence

**Confidence**

Daisy joined the club after coming to see Cam, and to watch both of them change over time as they become more adept at the sport is amazing.

Rose, at first hesitant about the idea, is now their biggest cheerleader.

Even the twins get excited when there's a competition, rooting for them.

Cam's become far more centered and even-tempered thanks to judo. He's learning to expect more of himself, and it's good to see the confidence he's gained from his sport flow through to other aspects of his life.

Watching yet another practice, I smile as Daisy and Cam bow.

* * *

**A/N:** Merry Christmas, everyone! We hope you have a wonderful day, filled with joy, peace, and happiness. And, if nothing else, sanity.


	360. Passing

**Passing**

We all expected Freya to pass away first, but it's Loki who has to be put down. We can't watch him suffering, see the way he struggles to eat, and be unmoved.

Cam goes with us to the veterinarian's office, insisting on petting Loki as he drifts off to sleep for the last time. He's so strong, so grown up, but he breaks down, silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

Freya doesn't survive her pup long, and as I watch Cam and Edward, I understand.

When they ask if I want another dog, the pain is too raw. "I can't."


	361. Private

**Private**

"Going to judo! Be back later!"

I blink uncertainly at Cam's distant voice. With a groan, I flop over to look at the time.

_What the hell?_

I never sleep this late, but before I can roll over, Edward's familiar weight settles on my ass as he straddles my hips.

"Happy birthday, sexy," he whispers breathily.

I frown. "Don't remind me." I'm fifty today. Half a century.

And Edward's still a decade behind.

"Don't be that way," he murmurs. "Let's celebrate."

He flips me over, his mouth finding mine in a searing kiss as his hands begin to roam teasingly.


	362. Celebration

**Celebration**

Rose and I are the center of attention with our entire family gathered around as they sing "Happy Birthday." We roll our eyes at each other, as always.

The cake is huge and has the number **50 **repeated over and over in different fonts, covering the entire thing.

Once everyone's had their fill, the kids can't wait any longer, insisting it's time for presents.

We alternate opening them, but the last one is mine. Edward and Cam disappear for a minute, only to reappear with Cam holding a Ridgeback puppy in his arms.

"Happy birthday, Dad. His name is Thor."


	363. Era

**Era**

Cam turns in his seat, searching for us. He grins, waving when he spots us. Edward's hand finds mine as we both wave back.

I glance at my husband, awed again that my life has gotten to this point. With him and our son, who's about to walk the stage for his high school graduation.

Edward squeezes my hand; his eyes speak volumes.

When Cam's name is called, we stand as one, cheering, whistling, and generally being embarrassing for any teenage son.

After the ceremony, he bounds up to us excitedly.

Tall, handsome, self-sufficient.

Our little boy, all grown up.


	364. Alma Mater

**Alma Mater**

Before Edward, I never closed the shop. Now, it's closed again as we drive toward Cornell to help Cam move into his dorm.

Following the familiar winding roads, I wonder where the time has gone. Edward, humming beside me with a hint of a mischievous smile on his lips, is obviously remembering the times he and I shared out in this part of New York.

The mere memory brings heat to my cheeks and reminds me that when we return home, we'll be alone – truly alone – for the first time in eighteen years.

Before I realize it, I'm humming, too.


	365. Surf

**Surf**

Hand in hand, we walk along the beach, watching Thor play in the waves.

For the first time, we both have the day off _without _there being an event or closing the shop. Daisy, Cam, and Emmett are working the floor while Jasmine, Rose, and Lily attend the café.

All the kids – home for the summer – had insisted.

We talk about them, both of us proud of the choices they're making.

Cam's passion to become a vet.

Daisy, who wants to learn my job and take over.

Lily and Jasmine, who are following Rose and Edward's footsteps.

Life feels complete.

* * *

**A/N: ***sniff* This is it: the last chapter of these boys. Believe me, we'll miss them as much as you do. We hope that you've enjoyed their journey. We certainly loved sharing their story. Thank you again for the generous donations during FGB Eclipse, which made this story possible.

As much as we'd love to say we've got something up our sleeves for next year, we don't. Rest assured, we do have every intention of working on/finishing Marked, Wish, and everything else we've currently got in the works. We just aren't sure exactly _when_we'll be able to start posting again, so please bear with us.

We wish everyone a happy and healthy new year, full of love and laughter.


End file.
